Legend of the Two Warriors:Naruto and Sasuke
by NarutoHarem123
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were banished after Naruto successfully brought back Sasuke , three years later when the five kages meet their back and their ready to show the elemental nations just what there capable of , better summary inside will be Naruto Harem
1. Confrontions and Could it be Love

AN; Hello people narutoharem123 here and welcome to my first chapter of my first story

DISCLAIMER ; I own nothing

Now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 1 Confrontations and Could it be Love**

High above the sky in an unknown location two 20 feet doors open and light burst out. When the light dies down two figures are seen one 6 foot 2 with spiky blond hair , deep blue eyes and three lines on each of his cheeks , he is wearing a black trench coat buttoned only half way down and black baggy pants (picture ichigos bankai outfit from bleach)

The other figure is a little shorter than the first with raven black hair with smooth pale white skin and coal black eyes . He is wearing a white over coat that reached his ankles under a black long sleeve shirt and black baggy pants (Byakuya Kuchiki's outfit from bleach)

"Has it really only been three years sense we have seen the real world " the blond man said looking to the raven hair one.

"Yes it has naruto. God you can bee absent minded some time" said the dark haired man in an irritated tone.

"Says the guy who forgot his own birthday but I'm the absent mind one sasuke " the now identified Naruto replied smirking at the raven

"Whatever loser " the now identified sasuke replied with a smirk of his own

Both men then looked out in to the sky and the next second they were gone.

* * *

**Outskirts of iron country**

Madara stood waiting for Zetsu to report on how pain was doing at the kages meeting when to figures suddenly appeared in front of him and thin he heard the dark haired one speak.

"Are you sure this is were the high power level came from " asked Sasuke in an irritated tone.

"I'm sure teme Naruto said in a serious tone putting his right hand on the strange device that went from his right ear to the right eye (DBZ scoter that Vegeta wears when he first comes to earth).

"Sasuke the scouter says this guy's power level is higher than the kyuubi" naruto said in an emotionless voice staring at madara.

"Well well well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki Madara said smirking under his mask while thinking this is one of the best things that could have happened with Pain attacking the kages , Kisame taking care of the eight tail jinuuchriki and now i have the last piece to the puzzle and an extra pair of sharingan eyes can this day get any better.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodding then to Madara's surprise Naruto charged at him. Madara used the transparent jutsu thinking that naruto was going to punch him but Naruto stop two feet away from him and he looked to his right to see sasuke charging a Chidori at his head he used the transparent jutsu again only for Sasuke to stop two feet away just like Naruto.

It was then that Madara realized that he had been caught in a genjutsu but how? thought Madara.

"Your not in a genjutsu" said a voice that cut through the silence "your in my mind from the moment you saw me you were transported in to my mind and while you were busy fighting me in my mind Sasuke has been looking through yours" said Naruto.

"But how" madara tried again not believing that he had been caught so off guard by these two.

That's for me to know and you to die trying to find out" said Naruto in an emotionless voice preparing to activate one of the genjutsu seals imprinted into his mind.

Madara smirk "you think you caught me think again" Madara's body disappeared from Naruto's mind .

* * *

**back in reality**

Sasuke noticed that Madaras body disappeared and looked to Naruto .

"Well "Sasuke said looking to Naruto .

"He got away right before I activated the genjutsu seal to trap him" replied Naruto

"It can't be help it was Madara Uchiha we were dealing with" Sasuke told naruto taking notice to Naruto's surprise expression

"You me thee Madara Uchiha " asked Naruto only for Sasuke to nod and tell him he would inform him on what he had learned from poking into madara's mind while Naruto keep him busy in his mind

* * *

**Kages meeting **

Madara stood watching pain fight the kages with the help of Zetsu's jutsu and he could not stop thinking about Naruto and Sasuke , how they were able to gat the upper hand on him . he could only come to one conclusion that he under estimated them and they took advantage of the situation to gain the upper hand . but what really got him thinking was how they were able to do it with out showing any of there abilities or more accurately his sharingan not being able to detect when naruto brought him into his mind and Sasuke's intruding in his mind. One things for sure he would have to watch out for the two in the near future…

He took is mind of his musings to see pain about to be impaled by the Tsuchikages earth jutsu and decide it was his time to inerter

(Happens just like in the manga were he tells them his master plain so if you want details go read the manga except pain takes the place as Sasuke)

After the kages decide the Raikage should be the head commander of the alliance they split up and headed back to there home village to report the contents of the meeting to there villagers .

* * *

**Atop a tower above were the kages meeting was stood Naruto and Sasuke **

"So this is the best of the elemental nations , such a pity that the safety of thousand are left in the hands of those power huger fools "Sasuke said in a grief stricken tone .

"I know what you mean" Naruto replied "the Raikage only called the meeting after his brother was targeted and when the sand village requested help he refused . The Tsuchikage only cares about power and is willing to do anything to get it even if that means weakening the other countries that could of helped him with the Akatsuik in the future. Tsunade and Orochimaru speak for them selves all the things they did wrong. The only half way decent people are gaara and the mizukage and they have no say in things Gaara for being to young in there eyes and for not having enough experience and the mizukage for her village and the former Mizukage letting the Akatsuki gained there barring there and control there country" finished the blond with a scowl.

"So are we going to pay the sand village and mist village leaders a visit" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto.

"Why "asked Naruto confused on what Sasuke was getting at .

Sasuke glared at Naruto "we need allies to defeat Madara and Danzo even I will admit we can't do it alone " answered Sasuke "

"Oh" replied the blond in a sheepish tone scratching the back of his head laughing."well guess I'll go confront the Mizukage about are proposal and you confront Gaara"finished the blonde .

"Why can't you go confront Gaara he is your friend"asked Sasuke in an accusing tone .

Because with all my seals blocking the kyuubi I have up who knows how it will effect another jinuuchriki or former jinuuchriki" answered Naruto "besides you always end up saying the wrong things to girls and get them pissed, like the time you said to that farmers daughter that it should be her honor to bear your children and she should be happy you decide to use her finished the blond with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Sasuke scowled but said nothing before finally running in the direction the Kazekage and his sibling went not just a few minutes ago.

Naruto soon after started going in the direction the Mizukage went

* * *

**Unknown location **

Danzo was reporting with one of his root members who spied on the meeting for him and the root ANBU soon relied all of what happened at the meeting to aDnzo.

"So the village hidden in the Mist thinks that I'll let some one besides a Hyuuga in the leaf walk around with a Byakugan freely" Danzo said to no one

"Well we'll have to fix that and maybe I will be able to control the new Mizukage she seems weak "Danzo said

"Fu , Toruno I want you to kill the one will the Byakugan and take control of the Mizukage" ordered Danzo , and they were both out to complete there new mission without a seconded thought .

Danzo smirked things were finally going his way.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was carefully falling the Mizukage making sure not to be detected by them. Which was hard because she had a sensor with her and he had to make sure to mask his power to almost zero . he had to admit the sensor was a strong ninja.

That's when Naruto noticed two people and so did the sensor apparently because he stopped while the Mizukage and the other ninja went on ahead.

And so enough the sensor and one of the root ANBU were fighting while the other one whet after the Mizukage , Naruto soon followed after the Mizukage uninterested in the fight and thinking now that the sensor is go he could approach the Mizukage .

When he finally did catch up to the Mizukage what he saw was what he was least expecting . there was the Mizukage and the other ninja knocked out on the ground with what looked like a horrible daises running through there bodies who ever that root ANBU Danzo sent was , he was interesting that's for sure.

It was then that Naruto noticed a note pin with a kunai by the Mizukages head he went and open the letter. and then read it it read .

Mizukage-dono I had one of my men implant poisonous insects in to your body that will decay your whole body and the only one able to reverse the effects which I will be happy to do with just one condition and that is to swear your loyalty to me or you can go die some where it makes no different to me I win either way .

Danzo your new lord

Naruto was pissed that son of a bitch danzo has done it again . this just reminded Naruto why he was going to kill Danzo with a slow and pain full death .

So he picked up the Mizukage and the other ninja with her and head back to the tower in the sky hoping he could find a cure in the ancient runes the tower had .

* * *

**Back with fu and the sensor**

Toruno had just arrived when Fu was finishing of the sensor but some how the sensor pulled a fast one on fu and sealed his Byakugan eye .

Fu knowing Danzo wanted them to recover the Byakugan eye could not kill the sensor because he was the only one to deactivate the seal so Fu just knocked him out.

Fu and Toruno then decide to take the sensor to Danzo.

* * *

**With sasuke**

Sasuke was trailing Gaara at a safe distance away when Gaara and his siblings meet up with some one Sasuke hope never to see again Kakashi his and Narutos old sensei if you could call him that.

Sasuke not wanting the leaf to know about him yet, decide to head back to the tower thinking he could meet up with Gaara another time.

* * *

**Back with naruto **

He had arrived to the tower and found the Mizukage and her guard a room to rest while he went to look in the archive for a cure to the poisonous insects.

After about an hour Sasuke showed up at the tower and noticed two more people's presentences and thought to himself Naruto you idiot what have you done now .

"Might as well go see what Naruto in doing and he better have a good reason so help me god" Sasuke said to himself as he walk through the big tower looking for his partner .

What supersized Sasuke was that he found Naruto in the archive studying ancient text with a determined look on his face. Which was weird because Naruto was only this serious on the battlefield so he decided to confront the whiskered teen.

"So are you going to explain yourself or do I have to beat it out of you" Sasuke said in a amused voice no longer thinking about the two unconscious people in the tower, he would never pass up a chance to get on the blondes nerves.

"Like you could" Naruto replied in a amusing tone of his own never looking up from his reading , never passing up a chance to beat the raven haired teen. Then Naruto grew serious and a grim expression passed over his features and he said one word "Danzo ".

Sasuke's face mirrored Narutos as he asked the question "what did Danzo do this time" hating even saying the accursed mans name .

Naruto showed Sasuke the letter from danzo that was addressed to the Mizukage and Sasukes reaction was the same as Narutos when he first read the letter .

"So your trying to find a cure well good luck I'm going to bed " Sasuke said with a yawn heading out the door way and to his room .

"What about Gaara ? what was his answer ?" asked Naruto in a curious voice looking up from his reading to Sasuke's back .

"Nothing happened because meat up with kakashi before l had a chance to talk to him " replied Sasuke in an even tone " and I know we don't want the leaf to know anything about us , and it looks like the Kazekage trust the leaf so if I were to guess i don't think he will join are cause "finished Sasuke.

"I see" Naruto said going back to his reading .

Three hours passed by when Naruto finally found something on the bugs the Aburama used and with his special seals he was able to recreate an antibody to the bugs so he walked to the room were the Mizukage and her guard was. Knowing that there bodies might react violently to the antibodies he moved them in to separate rooms. and after carefully injecting the antibodies into both there blood .he left the room to get some sleep of his own knowing that it might take some time for them to get better ,but not before putting seals on each of there doors locking them in.

* * *

**Mizukages room next day**

She woke up in a cold sweat looking around rapidly trying to figure out where she was and after a quick scan of the room she figured out she was in an unfamiliar place. The last thing she remembered was ………BAM! It hit her like a ton of bricks all the things that happened.

"But how am I alive I thought that the disease would have killed me after I refused the offer "she said out loud to no one she then examined her self. From what she could tell someone cured her but whom? She thought, no one she knew could have come up with a cure .

She decided to put that aside for now and try to figure out were she was, so she got out of bed and walked to the door , she the tried to open it key word tried because it would not budge. It must be sealed she thought and it must be a dame good seal master who did it to .

All thought left her as the door open reviling a handsome blonde haired man with deep blue eyes and three whiskers adoring each cheek dressed in all black , black trench coat , black shirt , black baggy pants and black boots. She was immediately tense , was this guy an enemy ? was he the one that saved her? is he going to hold her hostage? So many things were going through her head but one thing was for sure, she had to get answers. When she saw the blonde start to walk towards her she started doing hand seals to perform a jutsu but to her surprise she could not build up any chakra that's when the guy spoke.

"its pointless to try and build up chakra , I put chakra seals on you" Naruto said and then added 'but before you go into a panic ii did it for your safety because the antibodies I injected into your blood to counter the bugs the aburama infected you with eats chakra so I had to seal off your chakra but don't worry as soon as you are cured I will remove the seal" finished the blonde.

The Miuzkage just starred at the blonde with a blank expression "why , why would you save me ".

"Why not" the blonde asked back with a smile .

The Mizukages expression turned into one of rage " who do you think I am, some damsel in distress waiting for a guy to save me and then let him have his wicked way with me "yelled the Mizukage .

"Wow wow slow down there and stop jumping to conclusions I just wanted to ask you some questions" Naruto said in a com voice hoping to com her down.

"Why should I believe you" asked the Mizukage

'Why shouldn't you " Naruto asked back again with a smile

"Because you're a guy "the Mizukage shot back irritated with how he was turning everything she asked back at her .

"Well to prove me innocents I will let you ask any three questions you want and I'll answer truthfully " Naruto said in a confident tone .

"Fine who are you " asked the Mizukage starting to get curious about this mysteries and handsome man.

'Naruto Uzuchia" (if your wondering about the weird last name Naruto and Sasuke combined there last name to form there own clan like I said in the summary ) answered Naruto .

"Are you an enemy of the mist" asked the Mizukage

"No" answered the blonde

"Okay then I believe what you said "the Mizukage said

"What , why did you change your mind all of a sudden" asked Naruto getting confused

"Because I can detect no lies in your word "answered the Mizukage truthfully

"So why didn't you believe me from the start" asked Naruto

" I was panicked and couldn't think straight" answered the Mizukage

"What about the other question" asked the blonde curiously

"I'll save it for later "answered the Mizukage with a coy smile looking at the blonde

Naruto smirked "so am I going to get your name beautiful or is it a treasured secret" asked the blonde

The Mizukage blushed not use to getting compliments that didn't have the words hot or sexy in them from men , but she could tell this guy was different and just maybe …….

"Mei" she finally said after five minutes of just starring at the blonde ( I don't know the Mizukages real name so if someone does please tell me and I'll change it but until then its going to be mai)

"Mei ,that's a cute name I think it fits you perfect , a cute name for a beautiful woman" replied Naruto "can I call you Mei-chan "asked the blonde

"Only if I can call you Naruto-kun" Mei replied blushing profusely

Naruto blushed a little , no one but the old Hokage had said his name so affectionately and this was from a woman, a beautiful woman at that, " sure" answered Naruto

"so Naruto-kun where are we " asked the Mizukage as she looked away from the blond still blushing

"Well Mei-chan we are high in the sky above the clouds in a tower that holds many secrets of the world" answered naruto " so guarded that will only appear when a pure hearted person needs it most hell it even has a genjutsu on it that if a person leaves this place and dose not kno where its located at they will forget they were ever hear"finished the whiskered blonde.

end of chapter 1

AN: All right finally done with the first chapter now let me explain some things

1 Naruo and Sasuke have access to sayian technology witch is far more advanced than the ninja village like the scouter Naruto used to track down Madara and this is going to give them a huge advatage.

2 I didn't really have any good fight scenes in this chapter just confrontations but i promise that i will make good fights in my story not the quick ones i did in this chapter.

3 The romance between Naruto and Mei started this chapter and i will try to make it as realistic as posible . also the three girls in the harem so far are Mei, Shion and Yakumo , now i'm not putting any polls up or anything but i would like to no who you think should be in the harem and why or who you want to be in the harem and why.

4 I am looking for a beta and could some one tell me what the Mizukages guards names are please

5 I'm sorry but i picked a bad time to start a story with christmas 7 days away and i will be going to vergina in two days to spend christmas with my whole familly so i'm going to be really busy these next two weeks and I probaly will not have the next chapter out before new years all though I might it just depends so don't expect it though.

Now please review and tell me what you think ,i'm really new to writing stories and I would really like to get some good input from my readers , witch i have so far

* * *

Now I would like to peliy to my reviewers

**darkwolfrider**

Thanks for the encouragement and hope you like chapter 1.

**vash3055**

Sorry but your going to have to give me a really good reason to add hinata to the harem , not just because you like it and if you give me a good reason , i mean really good reason i'll think about adding her.

**nadbblop**

Thanks for the encouragement and hope you like chapter 1.

**baadshah007**

Thanks for the compliment and glad you like my plot.

**just me**

Sorry but your ideas a little out there and i'm not really going in that direction with my story . as for female kyuubi in the harem i'm going to say no because the kyuubi plays a really important role in my story and it has to do with the ten tails but thanks for the review and all though i'm not going to use your ideas this time i might the next time so keep reviewing.

**Challenger**

If I give sasuke a romance it want be until later in the story and i'm considering karin but defintly not sakura because i've got plans for her.

**Hippie420**

Thank for the encouragement.

**numisisa**

Yeah I agree with you and thanks for reviewing.

**Neokyuubi18**

Sorry about the grammer and you not being able to read my first post and thanks for reviewing.

**TheBarefootBandit**

Thanks for the tips.

**bleacher**

Thanks for reviewing and just watch i'll make the DBZ thing work.


	2. Blossoming Romance

**AN:H**ey everyone I know I said that I wasn't going to post another Chapter until after new years but I found some time to write , so here's a short chapter about Naruto and the Mizukage blossoming romance and i guess the Mizukages names in Mei Terumi witch pretty much every one told me

disclaimer; I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 2 Blossoming Romance**

**with naruto and mei **

After the meeting between the two they seemed to really hit it off they spent the whole day talking and getting to know each other and it turns out they have a lot in common .they where currently both sitting in the lounge area of the tower just talking .

" Naruto-kun you said this place was a really guarded secret , so how did you find it" asked Mei curiously looking at her new love intersted and noticing the sad look in his deep blue eyes.

"I would rather not talk about it Mei-chan its a really hard story to tell" replied the blond witn a grief stricken voice looking at her.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to i was just curious" Mei said in a caring voice "I mean your a real wonderfull guy Naruto-kun and i just want to learn more about you" finished the Mizukage with a blush as she turned away from him hoping he did not see her blush.

"Mei-chan i really appreciate your concern so i guess i could tell you but you have to promise that whatever is said between me and you, stays between me and you" asked the blond looking at Mei waiting for her response. Mei slowly turned to him the blush on her face seemed to grow as she started to talk.

"Naruto-kun you trust me that much to tell me things like that " Mei said it was more of a statement than a question .

"Well yeah i know i've only known you for a day mei-chan , but it feels like i've known you my whole life and i feel i can trust you " answered the blonde truthfully.

"Me too" Mei said in a quite voice with a smile and a heavy blush on her cheeks.

" Well for starters i'm the Kyuubi jinuuchriki "started the blond before Mei interrupted him.

"But i thought that Madara said the only jinnchriki he needed was the eight tailed jinnchriki" Mei asked in a unsure voice .

"No , Madara said that he wanted the five elemental the give up the eight tails" corrected Naruto "that means the five elamental nations only have one jinnchiriki" finished Naruto .

'But the Hokage said that the Kyuubi jinnchriki was captured by the Akstsuki , was she lieing "asked Mei with a look of anger passing over her beautiful features .

" Yes she was , she probaly didn't want the other nations to know that they banished there jinuuchriki because they ould lose face in the eyes of the other nations" answered Naruto "but i'm fairly certain that she came to the same conclusion as you after what Madara said" finished the blond .

"Banished , why would they banish you" asked the Mizukage looking confused .

"Who knows what went through there heads at that point in time"answered Naruto in a angry voice "threre just bigatod fools ".

"Anyways after are banishment " started Naruto but was interrupted again by the beauty next to him

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention that my best friend was banished with me"Naruto said in a sheepish tone scrstching the back of his head with his right hand .

Mei could not help but giggle and blush while thinking how cute he look right now , she really wanted to kiss him but she didn't want to rush things, fearing that he would reject her.

"Its okay Naruto-kun I know this story can be hard to tell so don't worry about it" Mei said after she got done giggling.

"Thanks mei-chan you really are great" Naruto said smiling at her .

"Oh naruto-kun" she said putting her right hand over her mouth and blushing.

"Anyway after we where banished the same guy that sent guys after you tried to do the same with us thats when we stumbled acrossed this tower" Naruto finished looking at Mei .

"Danzo" Mei said "just who is he " asked the Mizukage.

"Well hes an old guy with a secret ANBU force called root who thinks that he should rule the world and everyone should bow down to him . he stills clans babies to rais them as his weapons , hes a terrible man and hes no different than madara hell he may even be wores. naruto said " thats one of the reasons i wanted to talk to you I as hoping to make an alliance with the mist village" finished naruto.

"Why would you want an alliance with the mist" asked the mizukage for an answer.

"Thats easy I could tell you where a good person from the moment I saw you Mei-chan and I thought it was unfair how the Raikage , Tsuchikage and the Hokage was blaming you for the former Mizukages mistakes"answered Naruto .

" thanks Naruto-kun" said the Mizukage blushing "I'm sure that my village would love to have you guys on are side and from the looks of the alliance with the five nations its obvious that it will not hold up with the other kages only caring about themselves".

"Yeah i agree with you there" replied Naruto.

"As much as i regret to say this but i'm going to have to leave soon or my village will get worried"Mei said looking down not wanting to leave him so soon . she has never meet anyone like him , the way he looks , the way he acts and the way he thinks , it all meant one thing she wants to be with him, to have those strong arms rapped around her holding her and comforting her and........

"Mei-chan are you there" Naruto said waving a hand in front of her face with a concerned look on his face . that was when she realized she had been spacing out and blushed .

"I'm fine Naruto-kun" she said grabbing his hand and looking into his eyes. they just sat there looking into each others eyes for what seemed like for ever until they herd the door opening and they immediately broke apart blushing.

Sasuke walked walked in with someone behind him and when he saw the Mizukage he ran over and started fussing over the Mizukage.

"Mizukage-sama are you okay, are you hurt , they didn't do any thing to you did they" asked a concerned Choujuro .

"Its all right choujuro i'm okay , you can stop worring"mei said in a irritated tone "god you worry to much I am a kage and i can take care of myself".

Choujuro blushed "o-o-ok-okay as long as your okay"Choujuro stuttered looking down .

"Yeah your boyfriend here would not stop asking about you all day so I finally just took him to you , by the why the names Sasuke " Sasuke said smirking

Choujuro just blushed even more while Mei glared at Sasuke

"He's not my boyfriend he's my guard mabye if you where a better ninja you would have figured that out by now" Mei said in an angry tone it's not like Choujuro is a bad guy but he wasn't her type besides she liked Naruto-kun.

"Wow settle down I was just teasing " Sasuke said in an amused tone.

" Hey where's Aoi" choujuro said noticing his fellow guard was not there.

" Who" sasuke said confused.

" My other guard " mei said suddenly gaining a worried look "he was fighting one of Danzo's men , I hope he's all right ".

"Well one of three things could have happened one Danzo's men could have killed him, two they coul have captured him or three he could have made it back to your village " Sasuke replied.

"lets hope its the last one " Naruto said tyring to comfort Mei.

" Yeah lets hope naruto-kun" Mei said gaining a look of shock from Choujuro witch soon turned to jealousy.

"Anyway you should get going mei-chan but before you go take this" Naruto said handing her a strange device that looked like it went on your ear with a lense that covered your eye.

What is this Naruto-kun " Mei asked taking the device from him blushing from where there hands touched.

"Its a scouter Mei-chan when you put it on it will let us talk to each other and do a lot of other things too that i will explain later" Naruto answered smiling at her.

"Thanks Naruto-kun I guess will be off now we better hurry its going to be at least a days travel to get back home" the Mizukage said getting up and putting the scouter away.

"Don't worry about it Mei-chan I can get you there in five minutes " Naruto said shocking the two.

"How " asked Mei a little skeptical.

"You will see just touch my shoulder both of you" the blonde said and they both did and the next second they were in front of the mist villages gates.

**end of chapter 2**

* * *

**AN;W**ell thats chapter two , so as always i would like to know what you all think so please review

anyways l got some things to say

One; i have decided to not ask people who they want in the harem because everyone just giving me random girls that they think should be with Naruto without considering how they would fit into the story ,so i'm just going to decided whos in Naruto's harem witch so far are the Mizikage , Shion , Yakumo and the newest girl I have decided to add is Konan the blue haired woman in the Akatsuki , now I know your wondering how i'm going to pull this off , well i'm not going to tell you guys any details but it has to do with Jiraiya and Konan staying loyal to him and reporting Nagatos actions and plans to him and if your wondering why Jiraiya hasn't told the leaf about all of his findings and information its simple he lost faith in the Leaf village and he will be joining Naruto and Sasuke's group in the future.

Two; in stead of letting you chose the girls in the harem I would like you to chose with girl you want Naruto to meet up with next out of the girls I have confirmed in the harem . but if you really think a girl should be in the harem you can still let me know but you have got to have a good reason just don't say something like naruhina . now the reason i want to know witch girl you want to meet naruto next is simple depending on with girl he meets next can change the storie dramatically but rest easy I have a drawn out plan for each girl to meet with Naruto

* * *

Now i would like to reply to my reviewers

**DemonAngel of Ice**

Well Naruto is not going to have a sword hes going to fight more like Goku and Kazuma from kaze no stigma you know using the wind and about the pairings read authors notes.

**bloodmoon lycan**

While would be a good match for Naruto unfortunately she's already dead and the Naruto in my story isn't god like so he could not bring her back to life , but if I do think of a reasonable way do bring her back to life I will defintly add her to Naruto's harem.

**CrazySasori**

See authors notes about the pairings and thanks for the Mizukages guards name.

**shyguy1818**

Dude read the authors notes and you will have your answer , god thats why i took the time to write them.

**elfwarriorarya**

I'm considering Yugao but i need some ideas on her personality and how I would add her to Naruto's harem , about the beta reader thing you have to reach some requirements before this site lets you become a beta reader , I think you have to at least have three stories on this site or something but if you reach the requirements and become a beta reader I would like to have you as a beta reader.

**cloud**

Thanks for the name.

**AnimeFreak4eva378**

Yeah guess I was and thanks for reviewing.

**lindon2**

Thanks for the compliment.

**BrownPaperBag51**

Yeah thanks for the information.

**bleacher**

Naruto and Sasuke will not destroy the Leaf village instead i'll have the leaf destory it self through there own arrogance and besides Naruto and Sasuke have enough do deal with all ready with Madara and Danzo.


	3. The Genjutsu Girl's Hero

**AN:W**ell i decide to give all my readers a Christmas present and update and i have to say this was one of the more easyer chapters to write . hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it

**disclaimer:I** own nothing

Now on with the story**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 3 The Genjutsu Girl's Hero

**Mist Village gates**

Surpise could not even begin to describe Mei's expression at what the blond did , and then looking over to said blond.

"How is this even possible " asked Mei wanting to know how he got them all the why from the tower to the gates of the mist village.

"It's a technique i like to call instant transmission , it allows me to instantly transport any where i picture in my mind " answered Naruto with a smile looking back at mei.

"Wow you really are amazing Naruto-kun well i guess this is good bye for now" the Mizukage said letting her red bangs fall over her face .

"No good bye is for people you are never going to see again" Naruto said putting is hand under her chin and lifting her head up "Mei-chan we will meet again i promise . now don't look so down your face is much to pretty to be stained with tears " finished the blond.

It was then the Mei relized she was crying , but she didn't care she stood on her tip toes and kissed the blond on the cheek and then ran through the gates with a heavy blush on her face leaving a stunned Naruto and a jealous guard . Naruto then looked over his shoulder at where the Mizukage ran off to and the next second he as gone.

Choujuro looked at where the blond had just been and bailed up his fist with a jealous look still on his face before fallowing after the Mizukage.

* * *

**tower **

When Naruto got back to the tower he noticed Sasuke in the room where all the saiyan technology was located looking at one of the monitors when he noticed Naruto he looked over at him.

" Naruto me may have a problem a girl is getting dangerously close to one of are beacons in fire country, a beacon is a advanced device that seeds a signal of its location to the mother system its used to keep an eye on a villages power an to monitor for any strange activities over one hundred years ago , and some how Naruto and Sasuke have figured out how to reactivate them.

The problem is that the girl getting close the the beacon has a strange chakra signature that could damage the beacon.

"I'll go check it out and make sure the girl dose not damage the beacon and you see if you can locate are targets" Naruto said before walking away.

"Who died and made you the one in charge " Sasuke said glaring at the blonds back .

"Fine do you want to go after the girl"asked Naruto.

"No" replied the raven haired man.

"Then stop complaining sasuke " naruto said with a smirk on his face . he really needed some time alone to get his thoughts together about Mei but when duty calls .

"Whatever loser , just hurry up she's getting closer as we speak" said Sasuke in an irritated tone looking back at the monitor.

"Fine" Naruto said and transporting to where the girl is.

* * *

**With the girl a few minutes before**

She had been running for days now just trying to escape the pain , so much pain . she couldn't run any more , why was she running anyway.

BOOM! a tree exploded 10 feet way from her , oh yeah the ninja chasing her thats why she running **, **she could not go on like this .

"FINE HERE I AM !" she yelled giving up , she did not have that much to live for any ways . the wind around her stated to pick up .she was losing control and her vision began to blur.

The root ANBU chasing her stop seeing what was happening .

"She's giving control to the demon inside her" one of the root ANBU said to the other three.

"Yeah she did and Danzo-sama said if she gave control to the demon inside we are to terminate her " another root ANBU said preparing to fight the girl .

"DON'T GIVE UP" a voice said cutting through the air .

The wind around the girl stop and she dropped to her knee's panting .

"You two get the who ever said that and you help me kill the girl " the leader of the root ANBU said and all 4 of them dashed off .

Naruto stared building up chakra in his hands by putting them together "KA MA"

The two root ANBU saw him start to build up chakra and sped up while the other one started doing hand signs and the blond was still building up chakara "HA MA "

But to the two root ANBU's surprise the blond disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl with his attack fully charged and before they hand a chance to warn there comrades the blond had already released his jutsu "HA WAVE"

KA-BOOM! the land in front of the blond along with the two root ANBU where completely destroyed

The two root ANBU who where not in the path of the blast quickly turned tail and ran to report what they have witnessed to danzo-sama . but unfortunately for them the second they turned and ran blades of wind sliced of there head clean off and there bodies fell to the ground lifelessly.

After finishing off the last of the root ANBU the blond quickly turned around and brought the panting girl in to a hug and say it was going to be okay and she hugged back .

"Why did you help a monster like me " the girl finally asked after regaining her breath but not letting go of the man who saved her .

"Simple your not a monster " replied the blond taking notice to how the girl was hugging him tighter and her shoulders where shaking indicating that she was crying .

"Yes I am , I have a demon inside of me , so that makes me a demon" the girl said crying even harder into the blond's shoulder.

"Do you think i'm a demon" Naruto asked patting the crying girl on the back.

"No, how could someone like you be consider a demon after all you saved me " the girl replied taking her head out of the blond's shoulder and looking at him through tear filled eyes.

"Well I have a demon in me too and sense i'm not a demon neither are you" Naruto said wiping way some of her tears with his thumb.

The girl blushed at the contact and what he said . she let go of the hug and backed away form the blond to get a good look at the guy who saved her and her blush grew even darker as she looked at the handsome blond in her opinion.

"My names Naruto Uzuchia , whats yours cutie" Naruto asked smiling at the girl .

"Yakumo and thank you for saving me but they will be back. I have tried to escape before and they always bring me back and punish me " she said looking down " You better go you may be strong but he has a army of men and what he wants he gets " she finished droping to her knee's.

" By he you mean Danzo right" Naruto said lifting the girl to her feet.

"How do you know who he is " Yakumo asked surpised that the handsome blond knew the name of the man .

"Simple he has done a lot of wrong things and wronged a lot of people like your self Yakumo-chan and because of that me and my friends are going to kill him" explained the blond.

" Do you really think you can do it Naruto-sama" asked Yakumo and blushing at what she called him.

"Of course we can and you can help infact would you help us , we are trying to make the world a better place by getting rid of people like Danzo and we could use all the help we can get" asked Naruto looking down at the girl.

"Of course Naruto-sama I would gladly help you" Yakumo said and then blushing after realizing what she said

" Thanks Yakumo-chan but whats with you calling me Naruto-sama" asked Naruto

"I call you Naruto-sama because you saved me , because you showed me compassion a-a-n-an-and b-b-be-ecause you are my hero" Yakumo said looking down at the ground to hide her face knowing she was blushing worse than a tomato.

"Oh okay, so that means your a new addition to the team , welcome abroad Yakumo-chan" Naruto stated and grabbing Yakumo's hand and before her eyes they where in a huge tower .

* * *

**tower**

"Do you have to bring a girl home every time you go out" Sasuke sarcasticly asked glaring at the blond.

"Hey whats that sopost too mean , I got her away from the beacon didn't I" asked the blond glaring back at Sasuke.

"By bringing her here" asked Sasuke turning to face the girl "And whats with her chakara it isn't the same it actually feels normal now"

"Thats because i have control of the demon now thanks to Naruto-sama" cut in Yakumo

" I'm not even going to ask" Sasuke said turning around and walking out of the tower but before he reached the exit he turn his head and looked over his shoulder and saying "I'm going out for a walk i'll let you deal with your newest harem girl " finished Sasuke smirking

Naruto glared at Sasuke's retreating form , wondering what the raven haired man as talking about then he turned his attention to the cutie next to him taking notice of her appearance for the first time . she had long brown hair with one side braided dropping along her face and the other side flowing freely , she was wearing a purple battle kimono open at the op a little to reveal a black shirt under neath and she was wearing open toed sandals with three inch heels all in all she looked incredibly cute in Naruto's opinion.

"Naruto-sama who was that" Yakumo asked grabing Naruto's hand breaking him out of his thoughts .

"Oh him he is my friend I told you about Yakumo-chan" replied Naruto as he started walking with her still holding his hand "Now lets find you a room"

"Thats easy i all ready know ear i want to stay" Yakumo sais giggling .

"Oh and where would that be " Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In your room with you of course Naruto-sama" stated Yakumo squeezing his hand a little letting him know she was serious.

"Well how about you stay in the room next to mine" Naurto asked .

"What thats unfair , no wait you think i'm ugly don't you thats why isn't it" Yakumo said tearing up and letting go of his hand only for naruto to grab it back and pull her closer to him .

"Thats not it at all I think your incredibly cute , I just don't want to rush things" Naruto said looking in to her eyes making her blush.

"Really. you think i'm cute Naruto-sama"asked Yakumo .

"Yes" Naruto said wiping away some for her tears.

"Naruto-sama can you at least kiss me" asked Yakumo blushing more causing Naruto to blush and then he leaned down and kissed Yakumo on the cheek.

"Here we are this will be your room from now on Yakumo-chan" said Naruto after he pulled away from kissing her.

It was then that Yakumo noticed they had stoped walking and were now standing in front of a door.

"Is it next to your room Naruto-sama"asked Yakumo and Naruto nodded making Yakumo smile. then she open the door and went inside leaving Naruto to go to his own room after all today had been a long day, he would find out what Sasuke found out tomorrow for now he needed some rest and think about the two new girls in his life Mei and Yakumo.

**end of chapter**

**

* * *

**

okay now let me clear a few things up

one the targets Sasuke was looking for was any of the Akatsuki members because they want to deal a blow to madara's plan . now keep in mind that naruto and sasuke were mostly responsible for killing the akatsuki members in the manga , yeah i know Sakura and the old woman killed Sasori and Shikamaru killed Hidan but they would have never fought them if Naruto was not in the leaf village so all of the Akatsuki's members are still alive and are a big threat and that is why Naruto and Sasuke are looking for Akatsuki members

now naruto harem is the Mizukage , Yakumo. Shion . Konan and thanks to the true bloodmoon lycan Yugito yeah i know she's dead but after hearing the true bloodmoon lycan idea , i got a really good idea on how to bring her back to life with out making naruto seem good like

* * *

Now I would like to reply to my reviewers

**bloodmoon lycan  
**

iIhave decide to add yugitothanks to you , but my idea is going to be a little different than yours and thanks for the correct spelling of scouter

**bleacher**

Thanks for the review and glad you like my story . oh and the pairings are not all the hy decide yet and i'm still open for suggestions

**AnimeFreak4eva378  
**

Yeah Naruto and Mei do have good chemistry now that i do think about it

Now i did make yakumo the next girl he meets up with but about kurenai being in Naruto's harem i'm going to have to say no for a couple of reasons one yakumo hates Kurenai and the only reason she forgave her in the anime was because of naruto and two why would she betray the leaf and join naruto , i mean can you really think of a good reason , three Yakumo has three more years to hate Kurenai then in the anime and four Kurenai's with Asuma

and thanks for the review

**Irishfighter  
**

Thanks for the compliment

**shyguy1818  
**

Thanks for the compliment


	4. Sasuke's Doubts and Shion Arrives

**AN;** Hey I decided to update again , now this chapter is going to be centered around Sasuke because I have been kind of ignoring him and a little more on Naruto and Yakumo's relationship

**disclaimer; **i own nothing

Now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 4 Sasuke's Doubts and The Priestess Arrives**

**tower next day naruto's room**

Naruto was just waking up and opened his eyes , then he noticed weight on his chest and he looked down and saw a mop of brown hair.

"What the hell" thought Naruto to himself , then he remembered Yakumo and how she knocked on his door crying because she had a nightmare . He also remembered letting her in his bed and after that he was to tired to care and went to sleep . apparently she stay and went to sleep with him.

"Umm....naruto-sama that feels so good " Yakumo said in her sleep . it was then naruto decided to wake her up and lightly shook her shoulder. Yakumo lazily knocked his hand away and started to get up . Once she was on her knees she noticed someone was between her legs under her.

"Well don;t you look cute in the morning" Naruto said amused at her antics .

"Naruto-sama " Yakumo said surprised until all of her memories from last night hit her like a ton of bricks. she then leaned forward and gave him a hug.

"Thank you " she muttered in his ear "I was so scared last night but you were there for me again i promise to never leave you side naruto-sama"

"Yakumo-chan its okay " Naruto said pulling them both to there feet "Now come on we have to get dressed we have some things to do day "

"Okay naruo-sama like what " Yakumo said blushing at seeing his bear chest.

"Well for starter training " replied Naruto .

"Training but my powers are to dangerous and what about demon" asked Yakumo confused .

"Yakumo-chando you trust me"asked the blond grabbing her hand

"Of course i trust you Naruto-sama but what dose that have to to with training" asked Yakumo blushing at him holding her hand.

"Well while you were sleeping i looked in the towers archive's about your clan and i figured out that the demon is a way to cope with the pain and suffering you have endured" replied Naruto bringing her into a hug "But don't worry know that your away for all the pain the demon is weaker and together we can beat it "

"Really " asked yakumo crying into his shoulder.

"Yes , now go get dressed and then meet me at the entrance of the tower theres a place we can train called the hpyerbolic time chamber " Naruto said letting go of the hug and walking away leaving yakumo to get ready.

* * *

**with Sasuke **

He had been out walking the whole night just clearing his head after all he had been training with Narutothe last three years but now the time for training is over and its time to put what they learned into action . but Sasuke really did not have a reason to fight anymore because when he told naruto about what he saw in Madara's head was not the whole truth , he didn't tell Naruto about the history of his clan or how the only way for an Uchiha to gain power was by killing the people around him .

"Ahhhh what is wrong with me , why an i even concerning myself with this isn't that why I am fighting to prove that i'm better than my clan" Sasuke said to himself while pulling at his hair in frustration.

It was then Sasuke noticed a presences behind him just in time to grab a fist coming towards his face. he then looked at who the fist belonged to only to be surprised to see a familer blond haired girl.

"Shion what are you doing here and why are you attacking me" asked Sasuke looking confused .

"Sasuke thank god your here "Shion said in relief "someone rouge ninja are attacking my village looking for me and the elders forced me to run away with my trusted guard but they found out i had run from the village and chased us down , they even killed my guard " Shion finished tearing up.

"Its okay i'll take care of the guys chasing you and then i'll bring you to the tower and will sort this out , okay" Sasuke asked looking at her seeing her nod.

"But where's Naru-kun " asked Shion

"He's not here right now " Sasuke said and all of a sudden a boulder fell in front of them and Sasuke quickly drew his sword cutting the rock in half in the process.

"Ahahahaha you dodged the boulder " said a voice from above in the tree's.

"Not dodged , sliced " Sasuke said suddenly behind the man.

The unknown man immediately turned around while doing hand seals and shouted "Earth style serpent jutsu"

Sasukewas surrounded be hundreds of earth snakes and they started tho cover his body and the man started to laugh again "ahahahaha is that the best you got"

The man then ducked just barleydodging the sword that would have sliced him in half then he jumped back , they both just stared at each other before Sasuke spoke.

"Why do you want the priestess" asked Sasuke .

"Fine you look like a worthy opponent if you beat me in a sword fight I will tell you" stated the man.

"What a coward , your making it so if i beat you you will still live . a real warrior would stand and fight , not use tricks to win " said Sasuke .

" A real warrior like you ahahahahahaahaha kid , i'm a ninja not warrior honor means nothing to me " the Assassin said forming a sword out of the earth and charging at Sasuke.

Sasuke brought his sword up to defined there swords clashed and they continued clashing swords for a while with neither gaining the advantage over the other. all the while Shion hiding in a tree watching the whole thing terrified.

"Well , kid your good " the Assassin said "But not good enough" he finished slamming his sword into Sasuke's sword so hard it shattered and made him lose his balance.

"Well its over kid" the Assassin said before bringing is sword up ready to kill Sasuke. when all of the sudden the shattered piece's of Sasukes sword in the air and on the ground struck the ninja all over.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Sasuke" Well looks like i win".

"Yeah it dose and as promise I will tell you everything starting with who i am my name is Jinkai and i'm from a clan called the Kira , i was hired to capture the girl by a man named X and thats all I know I swear " finished Jinkai and then he passed out.

"Umm Sasuke are you okay " asked a shaky Shion coming out from behind the trees.

"Yeah i just remembered why i fight its not just to prove my clan wrong but to protect people from guys like this X person , Danzo and Madara."Sasuke said and then he looked at Shion " But it looks like your being targeted by this X person so i'm going to have to bring you back to the tower With me" finished Sasuke.

"Really and Naru-kun's threre right " asked Shion going in a trance thinking of the blond , you see after Naruto and sasukegot banished from the leaf they took refuge in demon country and met up with Shion and after a while she seemed to develop feeling for the blond and then root attacked forcing Naruto and Sasuke to leave , leaving Shion behind in demon country for her protection and it seems that with there separation Shion's feelings for the blond have grow into full blown love.

**Flashback**

"Just give up kid you don't stand a chance against some one like me " said a man looking at a bloodied 12 year old Naruto.

"I'll never give up, and i'll never let you have shion-chan" replied Naruto standing in front of Shion.

"Why are you doing this Naruto he wants me so just run away" yelled a 12 year old Shion with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah listen to the girl and just run away kid" the man said smirking at Naruto.

"Never i promised to protect Shion-chan even if she can be stubborn sometimes I will never let you have he" yelled Naruto as the wind started to move around him and to Shion and the man amazement he disappeared and reappeared in front of the man with a spiraling blue ball of chakra launched at the mans face killing him instantly , Naruto then fell back on the ground.

"Why" asked Shion walking over to Naruto and kneeling by his downed form "why did you save me"

"Because I said I would protect you and thats what I did " replied Naruto sitting up.

"So you really ment what you said to that man "asked Shion tearing up and the blond nodded and pulling Shion into a hug making her blush

"Umm Naru-kun can i ask you a something" asked Shion blushing even more.

"Of course Shion-chanask me anything" replied the blond bteaking the hug.

"When we are older will you help me pass down my powers to the next generation" asked Shion looking away blushing and a little afraid of his answer .

"Of course i will and i'll even make you my bride Shion-chan" sataed Naruto.

"Are you asking me to marry you Naru-kun, because if you are then I would gladly marry you" Shion said still blushing and then lean forward giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" I guess your my fiance then shion-chan" naruto said blushing as well.

**Flashback end**

" Yes he will be there " sasuke replied picking up the unconscious man and slinging him over his shoulder breaking shion out of her trance.

"What are you doing " asked Shion after she got back to reality and notice what Sasuke was doing.

"I'm taking this guy back to the tower , I know he knows more than he told me and i'm going to find out what he didn't tell me no matter what "stated Sasuke " Now come on i'll show you where the tower is"

* * *

**Unknown location**

Three kira clan members stood kneeling before a figure in the shadows.

"We are sorry X-sama but e failed to capture the priestess" said one of the Kira clan members and the figure walked out of the shadows reviling danzo ( yes x is one of danzo's aliases)

" You fool would fail me at a time like this . Madara has just declared war and i'm going to need all the people I can get witch is also the reason i'm not going to kill you three idiots now, dismissed." Danzo said frowning thinking about the four root ANBU he sent after Yakumo who never came back.

**At the Tower**

Sasuke and Shion arrive a little later and they notice no one was around. Sasuke put Jnkai in a holding cell far back in the tower , but this wasn't any normal holding cell it absorbed chakra and then used the absorbed chakra in the form of a genjutsu so in other words as long as the person inside was conscious then he would be in a genjutsu and noticed the hyperbolic time chamber was in use.

"It looks like naruto and are new recruit are in the hyperbolic time chamber training" Sasuke said to Shion " now lets get you settled in"

"What , why can't i go see Naru-kun right now " asked Shion desipointed that she could not see her love .

"Because the hyperbolic time chamber can only be opened from the inside" replied Sasuke "but don't worry they should be done any minute now"

"All right then let go get me settled , so i can go see my Naru=kun" shouted Shion with her arm raised.

About an hour later Naruto and Yakumo walked out of the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Naruto-sama thank you so much for the training , I can all ready feel how much control I have gained over my genjutsu abilities now that the demon is gone" Yakumo said looking at Naruto lovingly.

"No problem Yakumo-chan anytime" Naruto said smiling at the girl.

At that same time Sasuke and Shion walked in.

"Sasuke about time you got back and who is that with you and you complained about me bringing girls home" Naruto said looking at Shion " wait a minute long blond hair in a pony tail with a blue ball holding it together , purple eyes and a cute pouty face it that you Shion-chan"

"Yes it is Naru-kun" Shion said running to him and giving him a hug.

"Wait a minute just who are you" Yakumo yelled standing next to Naruto pointing at Shion and glaring at her for daring to hug her Naruto-sama.

"Me , i'm his fiance, and just who are you " Shion said glaring right back.

"Ah like Naruto-sama would marry an ugly troll like you when he could have me" Yakumo stated proudly

"Why would he want a flat chested airhead like you when he already gots me " Shion said glaring at Yakumo and Yakumo glared right back , they just stood there glaring at each other with such intensity you could almost see lightniing between the two.

* * *

**AH:**Next chapter cat fight between Yakumo and Shion . anyways this chapter you guys got to see Sasuke fight and a little of Naruto's past before he found corn's tower also you have just been seeing danzo and his action but now your going to see more of Madara and the Akatsuki and that means some of are favorite character will make an appereance like Itach and will Itach stay on the leafs side or will he join Naruto and Sasuke I think we all know the answer to that.

and please read and review

* * *

Now l would like to replie to some of my reviewers

**Elemental Dragon Swordman**

Thanks for reviewing.

**Irishfighter**

Thanks for reviewing.

**shyguy1818**

Thanks for reviewing.

**AnimeFreak4eva378**

Thaks for unedstanding about Kurenai and i would like to know if there any other girl you wanted me to add to Naruto's harem and if I can work her in I would be glad to add the girl you chose , and if your wondering why i'm doing this its because your one of the few people who review almost every chapter and this is to show my appreciation.

**the true bloodmoon lycan**

Your welcome and Yugito wont be brought back until 3 or 4 more chapter from now but i'll make up for it by giving here more time with Naruto , oh and the reason I can't bring her back to life yet is because I want to get a big chunk of what i had planed out before i add the variations.

**bleacher**

Glad you like my story and about adding Hana, do you mean Hana kKba's sister or Hanabi's Hinata's sister but if you could clear that up i would be happy to add her because your one of my most loyal reviewer who has reviewed every chapter and this just goes to show I rewared people that review.


	5. Cat Fight and The Leaf Village

**AN: **i'm so sorry it's been almost two weeks sense I last updated , it's because i got a lot of stuff for christmas like a shit load of video games and manga and thats been taking a lot of time i use for writing and i still have a lot of games to play and mangas to read , so update's are going to be slow this month

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto

On with the story

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Cat Fight and Happenings in the Leaf Village**

**Tower**

The girls continued to glare at each other , you could practically see the tension in the air. Naruto sensing a fight quickly got in between the two girls.

"Hey com down there's no need to start fighting at a time like this" the blond said trying to dissolve the situation. Shion quickly grabbed naruto's arm and pulled him closer to her.

"Naru-kun of course anything for you " Shion said smirking over at Yakumo .Yakumo saw the smirk on the blond girls face and pulled her Naruto-sama closer to her and out of Shion's grasp.

"Hey who said you can touch naruto-sama you blond haired bimbo" yelled Yakumo . shion had enough of the brown haired girl and bailed up her fist and tried to punch Yakumo, key word tried because the only thing she hit was air , the spot Yakumo was in just a second ago was now empty

"What the hell , were did she go" asked Shion looking around for the brown haired girl.

"Behind you " said a voice behind her and she turned around and a look of fear cussed her face as she was about to be stabbed be hundreds of kunai being launched at her . but right before they hit she felt a huge chakra pulse and the kunai disappeared to reveal Yakumo standing in the place of the kunai , and then it hit her she was caught in a genjutsu . but then who canceled it .

"Yakumo you don't use your powers to hurt innocent people shion is not a ninja and had no way for her to defined herself" Naruto said disappointedly shaking his head at Yakumo "you agreed to stand up for are cause and help make this world a better place but if this is what your going to do , I think you should leave"

"What" yelled Yakumo scared out of her mind that her savior and love would abandon her "how was I suppose to know she was not a ninja and besides she attacked me first" stated Yakumo.

" That's true but you still did not have to go that far , you know that the genjutsu you make are almost real and if those kunai would have hit Shion they would have most likely killed her " Naruto said walking up to the girl and looking in to her eyes.

" I'm sorry Naruto-sama I wasn't thinking , I was just mad because she was trying to take you away from me " said Yakumo crying and dropping to her knees. Naruto knelt down and rapped the girl in a hug.

"It's okay Yakumo-chan as long as you show remorse for your action's promise me you will think before you act next time" asked the blond

" Yes , of course Naruto-sama I promise" Yakumo said with her muffled because of her face being buried in Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled down a the girl and let go of the hug standing up and walking over to Shion .

"What , you forgave her for trying to kill me" yelled Shion pissed at the girl for getting all that attention from her Naru-kun

"Shion-chan , Yakumo-chan was not the only one in the wrong here you attacked first and I am very disappointed in you " Naruto said looking at shion .

" I'm sorry " shion said quietly because she forgot that she through the first punch .

" Okay glad that where all on the same page know girls please get along while were here" said the blond in witch both girls nodded . both ashamed of there actions or at least wanted Naruto to think they were ashamed, when in all actualitie they weren't .

" umm Naruto-sama I thought we were going to go get something to eat after that hard training and don't forget that you promise you would take me anywhere I want to go to eat" Yakumo said smiling at him and then turning to Shion and saying "just the two of us"

Shion was furious that girl was not only training privately with Naruto but also getting to go out and eat with him like a date. Then she had an idea "its okay Naru-kun you go with Yakumo-san and have fun I'll just stay here and get settled in " Shion said smirking inwardly at her acting and even going as far as showing yakumo some respect.

"Thanks shion-chan and when I get back we can ketchup and you cant tell me all the detail of why you decided to come" Naruto replied , Shion smirked her plan was working she not only is getting more time with him but also got Naruto to see how mature she as gotten and if everything plays out like she's planned hill be her husband in no time at all,

Yakumo glared at the blond girl when naruto wasn't looking , she just knew the girl was up to something but she had more important things to do right now like getting ready for her date with Naruto-sama "Naruto-sama I'm going to go take a shower and get ready to go " Yakumo said walking to her room and then she called over her shoulder "I'll be about ten minutes"

Sasuke for the first time since the girls started fighting spoke up "Well now that that's over with I have something to tell you Naruto" and so he and Shion told Naruto about what happened and about x .

"Man it seems like we make a new enemy every time we go out " Naruto said laughing try and lighten the mood after noticing how depressed shion was while telling him about it.

"Naru-kun you haven't changed at all " Shion said smiling while thinking " your still the same boy I fell in love with "

"Yeah well I better get going yakumo-chan is probably waiting for me by now" Naruto said as he started to walk to Yakumo's room.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village **

Tsunade the Hokage of the village was at her desk doing what she hated most paper work when a ANBU appeared in front of her " report cat " Tusnade said

Yugao glared at the Hokage under her cat mask , you see she hated and despised the the Hokage because she was one of the people who banished naruto her crush** (** **AN; in my story Hayate was not Yugao fiancé or lover , he was her brother and Yugao is only three years older than Naruto In my story)**

**Flashback**

A 15 teen year old girl with purple hair was doing what she usually did , watching her blond crush trying to work up the courage to ask him out .

The blond 12 year old was eating at his favorite ramen stand when he notice a cute girl with purple hair looking at him and decided to wave her over . Yugao was blushing once she realized that he notice her watching him and decided to through caution to the wind and go talk to him.

"hi " she said as she reached him taking a seat next to him .

"hi there miss……" Naruto stopped waiting for her to tell him her name. Yugao was a little flustered and it took her a minute to understand that he wanted her to tell him her name.

"Yugao" she finally said while blushing furiously

"Naruto " the blond said smiling at the girl.

"I know "Yugao replied and then blushing even more before stuttering out a " what i-i-i-I m-me-mean i-i-is that i-i-I saw y-y-you fight d-d-du-during t-the chunin exams so i-i-i-I k-kn-know who you are"

"You saw me fight during the chunin exams" asked Naruto surprised , Yugao nodded and then narrowed her eyes.

"You should have been prompted you are far above genin and maybe even above chunin " Yugao said with a frown on her beautiful face.

"oh you thought I should have been prompted " the blond asked and Yugao nodded again " really , what rank are you " asked the blond.

"ANBU but that really isn't a rank because for one I'm new and two I specialize in only one aspect and that's is killing with a sword so that means that I'm not that strong yet" replied Yugao

"So why did you join ANBU then" asked the blond looking closely at the purple haired beauty

"Because I lost my last family member a little over a month ago and after I realized that I had nothing left I decided to join ANBU and sacrifice myself for the good of the village" replied Yugao with a sad look in her eyes that reminded Naruto of himself **.(AN; Yugao joined ANBU in my story after Hayate's death**)

"You say you sacrificed yourself but I don't think that's true" said Naruto smirking at the confuses look on the purple haired girl face.

"What do you mean " asked a still confused Yugao.

"Well for a girl who has give up on life you sure blush a lot" stated Naruto as his smirk grew in to a playful grin "and you seem to stutter a lot to "

Yugao was frozen with shock and embarrassment , he not only notice her blushing earlier but he also seems to know why she was blushing " umm…um" stuttered out Yugao

Naruto put his head two hers and the said "it's okay , how about I take you out sometime you know like on a date and then you can decided if you have really given up on life or if you were just depressed"

"Thanks" Yugao said as she hugged the blond tight not wanting to let go of him .

* * *

**End of flashback**

To bad that she never got to go on that date with her blond crush because the bitch in front of banished him.

" My squad has not found the yakumo girl yet nor do I think we ever will " replied Yugao in a stotic voice hiding her true emotions.

"what makes you think that " asked Tsunade with narrowed eyes at the cat masked ANBU.

"Well what ever was done to her must have been really bad because we found signs of her releasing the demon and it's most likely that she committed suicide " Yugao finally said.

"I see well in any case I have a another mission for you" said tsunade as she handed her the mission scroll.

"What's the mission " asked Yugao surprised that she would be getting another mission right after she got done with one and then she narrowed her eyes at the Hokage was she trying to kill her off. " it doesn't matter because I want die until I have my date with naruto-kun" thought the purple haired woman.

"You are being assigned to become a jonin and become a sensei to three students hand picked by me " stated Tsunade and then read off the three names

"Natsumi Uzumaki"

"Hanabi Hyuuga"

"and kanako Siyou"

After hearing the names of her soon to be students her blood boiled and then she yelled "there is no way I am training that bitch's daughter not after what she did"

"You don't have a choice in the matter and I don't care what kind of feelings you had for Naruto you are going to train her and the other to " stated Tsunade glaring at the cat masked ANBU and releasing a huge amount of killer intent

"What if I refuse " asked yugao not backing down to the Hokage

"Then I will have to dig up your families grave and dispose of them if you dishonor your clan by refusing my request" the Hokage said in a com voice knowing she had won.

"Request, what request this is more like you demanding me rather than requesting me "stated yugao with tears coming down her face under her cat mask , is this really the village that her brother , mother , father and the rest of her clan gave there lives for . NO! it wasn't it has grown corrupt in the years of war.

"You arrogant bitch , you don't have the right to dinei a command from your Hokage and talk to me like were equals again and i might just have what i said done for the hell of it " Tsunade yelled glaring at the wast of space ANBU , in fact if she did not have her skills as one of the best up in coming ANBU she would have been kicked out or killed a long time ago because of her feelings for the kyuubi brat . (**NA;** Y**ugao is this strong right now because of her drive to meet up with Naruto , she as trained everyday she could to get stronger for him.)**

"yes Hokage-sama " Yugao said in a weak voice taking off her mask and kneeling before the Hokage .

'glad you understand Yugao" Tsunade said smriking "you will meet your new student's in one hour in front of the academy" finished Tsunade.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Danzo was standing in front of two of his most trusted root ANBU Fu and Toruno.

"Okay i want you both to gather information on the guys taking out my men and ruining some of my plans" said Danzo frowning.

"Yes Danzo-sama" both the root ANBU's said at the same time.

"Dismissed" said Danzo as both the root ANBU disappeared , after they left he started thinking about his most recent discovery of orochimaru's old lab and more importantly all the research he found on the reanimation jutsu.

* * *

**the Uzumaki district in the Hidden Leaf Village**

you see about 3 months ago Kashina and the Uzumaki clan moved back to the Hidden Leaf Village after the akatsuki or more pacifically pain attacked the Whirlpool destroying the last ten tears of work the Uzumaki clan spent building it, needless to say they were pissed and lost 25% of there clan to the attack , now they are back in there old compound .

"mom i'm going to meet my new sensei , i'll be back at dinner time" yelled a red haired girl with green eyes and looked to be about 14 years old , as she ran out the front door of the house.

" okay Natsumi " yelled back a women who looked like the older version of the 14 year old

* * *

**AN:**i finally got this chapter out anyways i finally got the Leaf Village involved and got Yakumo and Shion;s cat fight out and next chapter i'm planning on centering around Natsumi , her team and yugao

Naruto's harem is Mizukage , Yakumo , Shion , Yugito , Konan , Yugao and Hana now this is probably set in stone but i might be able to add one or two more girls but i am not going to tell you who they are

and i had someone PM me about adding Naruto's sister to the harem and i was wondering do you guys like this incest idea , if enough people like it i'll add her because i find this interesting and i could do alot with it

as for lemons i am thinking about adding one next chapter but you should now it's probaly going to suck because it's my first time writing a lemon , so witch girl do you guys want Naruto to have sex with first and i'm going to put up a poll on my profile so please vote

and as always review and tell me what you think and please visit my forum i just put up

* * *

and now i would like to respond to my reviewers

**Silber D. Wolf**

thanks for reviewing

**Usagi-sempai**

thanks for reviewing and trust me i'm going to continue this story

**God of fate**

thanks for reviewing

**AnimeFreak4eva378**

yeah i would have to say my favorite part to write in this chapter was Shion and Yakumo's reactions to each other and as for yugao and hana i have already added them both to Naruto's harem but Yugao is going to be really OC because it's the only way i can add her and make it fit , as for hana i'll try to make her stay in character as much as possible

**TKD Master  
**

glad you find my story interesting and yeah i now know the Mizukages real name but i never went back and changed it in the first chapter were she introduced her self to Naruto anyways thanks for reviewing

**Elemental Dragon Swordman**

yeah i tried to make Yakumo and Shion's reaction to each other as real as possible and thanks for reviewing

**Dark Insomniacs**

thanks for the complement and glad you like my story

**eclipseX**

thanks for the complement and glad you think my ideas are interesting

**b**

thanks for the tips and i'll try to fix my mistakes but no matter how hard i try it's never going to be perfect because i'm a Junior in high school

**Wyrtha**

glade you like the way i'm going with my story and find it interesting and as for Naruto having a summoning contract to be honest it never crossed my mind but i'm open for suggestions as long as it's not like fox's or dragon's because they are so over used anyways thanks for reviewing

**bleacher  
**

Okay i'll add Hana in to Naruto's harem but it will probably be a while before i introduce her into the story and Naruto will not have a sword from bleach thanks for reviewing


	6. Naruto's Red Haired Himes

**AN: H**ey I decided to update and I would really like to thank all of my readers and especially my reviewers for all the support and feed back , and because I have so many people reading my story it as gave me more incentive to update faster . In the future I Will try to make my chapters longer and reduce the number of mistakes.

It seems like most of you like the idea of adding Natsumi to naruto's harem so i ill add her

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 6 Naruto's Red Haired Himes Mei and Natsumi**

**Hidden Leaf Village , Outside of the Uzumaki compounded **

Natsumi running to go meet her new team she was wearing a red long sleeve shirt that was thin and the sleves were rolled up to her elbows , black skin tight shorts that went to her mid thy . when suddenly she was knocked on her butt by an unseen force and then she heard a voice.

"Well if it isn't the little brat , what mommy finally let youout to play" said a mocking voice , Natsumi looked up from her position on the ground only to scowl . seeing a 15 year old girl with light blue hair and green eye's , she was wearing a blue long sleeve blue shirt that matched her hair and a white skirt that went down to her knee's with a slit up the right side.

"What do you want Kiekio" asked Natsumi , you see Kiekio is Natsumi's older cousin on her mother's side who makes it her responsibilities to make Natsumi's life a living hell .

"your misery of course dear little Natsumi" replied Kiekio smirking at the girl,

"What ever , I don't have time to deal with you right now , I have to go meet my new team " Natsumi said picking herself off the ground and dusting herself off .

"All that's right I forgot your still a genin " laughed Kiekio.

"Hey shut up , there's nothing wrong being a genin " said Natsumi as she glared at the blue haired girl and then smirked " And besides I would rather be a successful genin than a failure chunin like you any day"

"You bitch , you think your clever don't you well newsflash your still a loser and I can get any boy I want" Kiekio said , with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Who need all those boy's when I already foundthe person I want to spendmy life with " replies Natsumi with a blush adoring her beautiful face.

"that's right your in love with your precious oni-chan , who might I add you have never even meet" came back Kiekio putting her hands on her hips.

"So what I know were destine to be togetherI saw it with my own eye's " replied Natsumi now glaring at Kiekio.

You see Natsumi was gifted with a special ability when she was born that only appears every ten generation in the Uzumaki clan. This ability is the power to see glimpses into the future , the power to read the surface thoughts of people and the power of telekinesis . but this is not all good because every Uzumaki to awaken this power as gone insane and die at a young age.

When Natsumi was five years old she was kidnapped by a rival clan called the Ravens and when they tried to break the girls spirit she awakened this ability and escaped , ever since then she has had random visions of the future and one of those visions was her in the arms of her oni-chan and they were kissing passionately , and it seems that the only visions she has is about her oni-chan . In fact she has had so many visions of her oni-chan that she practically knows every thing about him **(AN: if you haven't figured it out yet Naruto is the oni-chan there talking about) **

Unfortunately she has yet to even start to master her abilities because she is afraid of what might happen and that is the main reason Kiekio hate her she has these great and powerful abilities that everyone else in her clan would love to have including Kiekio herself and she doesn't even use them and to make things worse Kiekio is the only one that knows of her powers. you see back when they were little Natsumi and Kiekio were the best of friends who told each other every thing and when Natsumi told Kiekio of her abilities Kiekio got jealous , especially when she talked about her oni-chan , but promised to keep it a secret . Then when Kiekio saw that Natsumi wasn't even using her powers, she started to hate her , but she still kept her promise to Natsumi didn't tell anyone about Natsumi's abilties , not even Natsumi's mother knew of her abilities.(**NA; Kushina never told Natsumi about Naruto so she doesn't know how Naruto is related to her but she feels he is so she calls him oni-chan and Kushina doesn't know Natsumi knows about Naruto)**

"What ever loser " Kiekio said in a jealous tone as she turned away from the red haired girl.

"Fine be that way , I have to go meet my new team anyway" huffed Natsumi as she started running off not noticing the sad look on Kiekio's face as she ran off.

"Well done Kiekio-chan" said a old sounding voice to Kiekio's right

"You act like I should be proud that i'm betraying my best and oldest friend " replied Kiekio with a sour face.

"Now don't be that way , it's not like you had a choice in the matter" said the old woman smirking as she came into view.

you see it's true that Kiekio was jealous of Natsumi and because of her jealousy she confided in her grandmother about her jealousy and told her grandmother everything . then her grandmothr batrayed her and told the Uzumaki council of elders , and they hatched a plan to gain Natsumi's power, but they never told Kiekio what the plan was only that she could not be friends with Natsumi any more **(NA; only Kiekio's grandmother and the Uzumaki council of elders , consisting of four elder know of Natsumi's secret)**

Kiekio just turned a cold shoulder to the old woman and walked off not wanting to talk to the dried up old hag an longer than she had to.

* * *

**With Natsumi**

Natsumi was running towards the Hokage's Tower hopping she wasn't late and cursing herself for getting caught up arguing with Kiekio. After running about five more minute's she finally arrived in front of the Hokage'sTower and saw three people waiting there one was a tall purple haired woman standing with her arm's crossed with a scowl on her face .

One was a girl who looked a little bit older than her with orangeish brown hair tied up in a pony tail with brown eyes and was wearing a white battle kimono , and the last one was a girl looked a little younger than her with dark blue hair that almost looked black coming down a little past her shoulers she was wearing a light purple shirt and tan pants that stopped at her ankles.

"Your late " said the orangeish brown haired girl with a frown as she walked up to Natsumi. "but no worries names Kanako by the way what's yours " asked the now identified Kanako smiling .

"Natsumi " said the redhead smiling back and then they looked to the blue haired girl.

"Hanabi Hyuuga , you should remember it because when you think you've improved and gotten strong , you will already know i'm stronger" Hanabi said in an arrogant tone smirking at the two girls

"HA you think your better than me , what a laugh " Natsumi said smirking at the now scowling Hanabi.

"Shut up both of you" Yugao finally said tired of the girls arguing already."i'm Yugao your new sensei "

"Well duh I think we already figured that out" said Kanako smiling.

"Yeah" added Natsumi smiling too.

"Good , now come on we have a lot of work to do " said Yugao leading them to a training area and as the girls followed there new sensei they each could not help but wonder how this was going to turn out .

* * *

**with Naruto and Yakumo**

For Yakumo this had been one of the best days of her life . first she and her Naruto-sama had gone out to eat in one of the most fancy restaurants she had ever seen , then they had gone for a stroll through a near by park and finally they were now laying beside each other holding hands as they watched the stars enjoying each others company.

"Naruto-sama this has been great" Yakumo said in a sleepy voice rubbing her eye's and yawning.

"Yeah it has been great just the two of us" replied Naruto scooting closer to the brown haired girl still holding hands and leaning his face closer.

"yeah" Yakumo said breathlessly as she leaned forward ,they were centimeter apart when a ringing noise coming from Naruto's pocket interrupted them.

Naruto backed up a little and reaching into his pocket retrieving the source of the ringing which was his scouter , he slowly put the scouter to his ear and clipped it on.

Yakumo was pissed , she was just about to have a make out session with her Naruto-sama and finally seal the deal and become his girlfriend , but no her perfect moment had to be ruined . Only one thing was going through the brown haired girls head , kill who ever was calling .

"Hey is this thing working " asked a meek voice coming from the other line. **(AN: yes the scouter's are also communication devices)**

"Choujuro , is that you" asked the blond recognizing the voice of the Mizukage's guard.

Yakumo , after hearing the name of the person who interrupted them , jumped up while thinking who ever this Choujuro is he's dead when I get my hands on him thought Yakumo.

"Naruto-kun is that you" screamed another voice on the other line.

"Mei-chan too , what are you guys doing calling me this late" asked Naruto confused and a little frustrated at the interruption..

"Oh sorry for the interruption Naruto-kun but I need to talk to you immediately , it's very important" Mei said in a frantic voice .

Yakumo'sblood ran cold after hearing the girls voice , while thinking great another rival for naruto-sama's attention and love.

"Are you okay Mei-chan" asked the blond in a consrend voice , worried for the girls safety.

"I'm not hurt but if you don't get here fast something terrible is going to happen" yelled Mei in a more frantic voice than before.

" Okay i'll be there in a few , just let me settle things here with Yakumo-chan first" replied Naruto looking over at the brown haired girl.

"Ya-ku-mo-chan" repeated Mei in a voice that was devoid of emotion. "I see don't bother coming youtwo timing bastard because i'm sure that who ever my grandmother set me up with is a much better person than you" finished the Mizukage as she hung up.

"Naruto-sama who was that girl " asked Yakumo looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"well Yakumo-chan she's the Mizukage" answered the blond "And I have to go see her to find out what's going on" finished the blond as he started picking up his stuff and getting ready to leave.

"So your just going to leave me here , while you go and meet up with some other woman" asked Yakumo in an angry voice glaring at Naruto.

Naruto seeing her glare at him slowly walked up to the brown haired girl and brought his lips to her's in a chasted kiss , they kissed for about 30 seconds before Naruto pulled away.

"Yakumo-chan please understand I like you alot but I have to go see whats wrong with Mei-chan" said Naruto looking the girl dead in the eye's.

"Yeah your right Naruto-sama you would not be you , if you didn't help some body in need and i'm okay with that even if the person in need of help is another girl , so just go and i'll find my way back to the tower" Yakumo said smiling at the blond .

"Naruto smiled back and leaned in for another kiss whispering thank you and when he broke the kiss Yakumo was standing in front of her room alone.

"Oh yeah I forgot about his instant transmission jutsu , but wow what a kiss" said Yakumo bringing her hand to her lips and remembering the wonderful sensation of his lips on her's .

* * *

**With Mei **

You see Mei's grandmother has been trying to get Mei married for quite some time now and earlier today she told Mei that she hand the perfect guy for her to meet for an arranged marriage .

At first Mei was going to decline but her grand mother is practically forcing her to go and that is why she had Choujuro callNaruto hopping she could have him come meet her grandmother so she would stop trying to set her up with other guys .

After she hung up on Naruto she had a different out look on things and decided to go meet with this guy her grandmother set her up with.

So here she was sitting in a restaurant in a privet booth with the guy her grandmother set her up with trying to have a good time . It's not that the guy wasn't good looking or stupid , in fact he was a fairly good looking guy who was quite intelligent. It's just that she kept comparing this guy to Naruto in her mind and Naruto was better in every way .

"Mei-hime are you okay , you seemed to space out a little there" asked the guy sitting across from her.

"Sorry Jin-san" apologized Mei standing up and getting ready to go "your an okay guy and all , it's just that I'm in love someone else" finished Mei and that's when Jin grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down.

"Listen here I came all this way just to meet you and your at least going to let me get to second base" said Jin in a angry tone .

"The hell you are , I decided how far I want to go and let me tell you now if you try to force me to do anything I will kill you , i'm not the Mizukage for nothing" replied Mei pissed at the audacity of the man .

"Ha kill an ambassador of another country , you wouldn't dare" replied Jin in an arrogant voice.

"She wouldn't , but I would " said a voice from the left of them and before Jin had a chance to react the owner of the voice struck him in the back of the head knocking him out cold.

"Naruto what are you doing here" asked Mei after recognizing the blond.

You see after dropping Yakumo off at the tower he transported to the Mist village gates and then snuck into the village and looked all over for Mei , finally found heron a date with Jinand decided to easedrop on the two until Jin started to get out of hand and decided to jump in .

"What no -kun Mei-chan " asked Naruto in a confused voice

"why would I call you with such an affectionate suffix" asked Mei "And stop avoiding my question"

"One i'm here to see you and find out whats going on and two you told this guy you were already in love with someone else" answered the blond smiling at the redhead.

'y-yo-ou heared t-th-that " asked Mei blushing and looking anywhere but at Naruto's face.

"Yes I did , now will you please tell me what's wrong" asked the blond walking up to her and taking her hand into his.

"Well its just that I thought we made a connection back at the tower , then you go and hang out with another girl " replied Mei looking down not wanting to face him,

"I'm sorry" Naruto whispered into her ear " But i've never been in a relationship and I don't know how there so post to work , I don't understand the feelings I have for you or any other girl and I just know I want to make you all happy"

"Thats so sweet Naruto-kun and i'm sorry for not understanding" replied Mei back bringing her lips to his in a chasted kiss.

**((((((((((Lemon warning)))))))))))**

After a few seconds into the kiss Mei ran her tongue over Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance witch the blond happily complied with and soon their tongs were in a raging battle and after about two minutes of making out , Mei let go of Naruto hands and brought her's up to his chest feeling his well toned muscles and then slowly taking off his trench coat and letting it drop to the floor.

" Mei-chan what are you doing" asked the blond breaking the heated kiss.

"Naruto-kun please I need you" begged the Mizukage putting her arms around his neck and leaning into his chest.

"Not here" said the blond noticing the knocked out Jin on the floor.

"My place" suggested Mei bringing him in to another heated kiss.

"Where's that at" asked Naruto breaking the kiss again much to Mei disappointment.

"Mizukage Tower , 5th floor on the left wing , room 207" replied the Mizukage as she started kissing the blonds neck.

"Hold on tight" said Naruto as he used his instant transmission jutsu to get them in Mei's room.

After a second they were both holding each other in front of the door , Mei brought her lips to Naruto's in a heated kiss again and with out breaking the kiss she opened her door. Once inside Mei pulled Naruto to her bedroom and then pushed him on the bed . Then slowly she climbed on top of him , rubbing her body on his all the while.

Naruto then rapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips.

Mei breaking the kissed set up straddling the blond and slowly dropped her shirt revealing her lushes DD breast . The blond absently notice she wasn't wearing a brawl and reached his hands up fondling her breast causing the redhead to moan in pleasure.

While Naruto was fondling her breast Mei helped the blond remove his shirt and running her hands all over his well toned chest and abs

Naruto then pinched her left nipple with his right hand and moved his mouth to her right nipple taking it in to his mouth making Mei moan even louder at the pleasure she was receiving

After 5 minute's of the blond plesuring Mei's breast she backed up a little out of Naruto's grasp , seeing the confusion on his face Mei elaborated

"It's my turn to pleasure you" said Mei as she brought her hand to the top of the blonds pants unbuttoning them and then pulling them down . She then rubbed his crotch through his boxers feeling his dick throbbing under her hands and without warning she pulled down his boxers and took his already hard 8 inch cock into her mouth causing the blond to moan. Mei ran her tong up and down the side of his shaft and then brought her longue up to lick the head of his cock causing Naruto to grunt in pleasure. After about five minute's of teasing his cock she loosened her throat and started deep throating him and looking at him directly in the eyes.

"uummm......Mei-chan i'm about to cum" moaned out the blond grabbing the back of her head and thats what he did .

As he ejaculated into Mei mouth , she tried to swallow as much of his tasty cum as she could , with only a little bit spilling out and dribbling don her chin.

After Naruto came down from his high , he pulled Mei up and helped her take off the rest of her clothes leaving her only in her high heeled sandals. Then he layed her on the bed and got in between her legs putting them over his shoulders and started licking her pussy lips.

"OHHH...ohhh....oh.......ohhhhh" moaned out the Mizukage as the blond move up and licked her clint with is nose buried in her neatly trimmed pubic hair.

After about 5 minute's of the blond teasing her , Mei tightened her legs around the blonds head and then orgasmed in the blonds mouth knocking her sandals off in the process.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun" said Mei breathlessly .

"yeah" agreed the blond and then bringing his dick to her pussy lips " ready for the main course" asked the blond

Mei nodded and then the blond started pushing the head of his penis in to her folds.

"mmm,,,,,that feels so good" moaned out Mei and Naruto continued to push further into Mei's pussy , when all of a sudden she screamed because he had reached her hymen.

"Are you sure want to continue Mei-chan , because we can stop if you want to" asked the blond unsure of what to do.

"Its okay I want to lose my virginity to the man I love and thats you Naruto-kun" answered Mei in a confident tone.

"Okay" said the blond pushing in and breaking her hymen making her scream at the top of her lungs , luckily Mei's room is sound proof or the whole village would of heard her scream.

Naruto stopped pushing in and just set there waiting for her to say it was okay to continue.

"Okay i'm ready" said Mei after about 10 minute's and Naruto started thrusting in slowly not wanting to hurt her.

"Faster" Mei yelled causing Naruto speed up

"uuummmmm.......Mei-chan your pussy's so tight" moaned out the blond as he continued to thrust his 8 inch cock into her.

"uummmmm....so big" moaned out Mei . this went on for about 10 more minute's and then Mei yelled out.

"I ABOUT TO CUM"

"ME TO" yelled Naruto back.

"Cum with me Naruto-kun" moaned out Mei and then they both orgasmed together , then dropped to the bed panting with Mei landing on top of Naruto.

**((((((((((Lemon ending))))))))))**

"Wow" said Mei as she snuggled in to his chest.

"Yeah" agreed Naruto as he rapped his arms around her and brought her closer.

And they were both content with laying there in each others arms , naked as the day they were born.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

It has been a long three years for Tsunade and most of the people of the Hidden Leaf village think of Tsunade as a strong , powerful and commanding leader , and that is exactly what she wants them to think. You see Tsunade has a reason for being the way she is and that reason is she can't be seen as weak because if she is that means the council . Danzo and anyone else would walk all over her.

The reason she is mean to all of those who were close to Naruto is because she doesn't want to let anyone know how much she cares for him and being the way she is now may not get her like but it does make sure she has power in the Leaf village . The same power that allows her to protect Naruto .

Now you may be wondering how she is protecting him by banishing him. Well for one thing it got him away from the council and Danzo's grasp and it allowed him a some what peaceful life. She also did not let the council label him a missing ninja and stopped them from sending people to kill him. She even minimized the amount of forces Danzo sent out after him. she also lied to the other Hidden villages by saying he was dead.

Tsunade already knows Naruto may very well hate her for the rest of his life , but at least he's safer than he was here.

So here we find her locked in the Hokage's office crying her eyes out with empty bottles of sake all over her desk hopping what she is doing is the right thing to do.**(AN; we will all know that Tsunade is doing all this for Naruto but everyone else like yugao will hate her )**

Thats when she heard the door unlocking causeing her to looked up only to see a worried Shizune , and after Shizune saw the state of the Hokage she frantically ran over to her.

"Tsunade-sama are you okay" asked a worried Shizune fussing over her

"Shizune I am fine and what have I told you about coming into my office unannounced" asked a furious Tsunade , not wanting anyone to see her in such a misrible state.

"Tsunade-sama you have been locked in your office for five hours now and I got worried" replied Shizune in a caring tone.

"Sigh....Shizune I know you are worried about me , but don't be i'm fine really , I just need some time alone sometimes is that to much to ask" asked Tsunade getting up and walking to the window and looking out at the village.

"It's not healthy to bottle up all your emotion Tsunade-sama" replied Shizune walking up to her master and friend.

"It doesn't matter this village needs a strong Hokage if it's going to survive Madara's war" Tsunade said frowning.

"You mean someone like Naruto-kun" asked Shizune smiling remembering the cheerful blond.

"Yeah he would have been a great Hokage , to bad this village screwed him over" Tsunade said as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't blame yourself you did what was best for him at the time , who knows what would have happened to him if he had stayed" replied Shizune trying to comfort the crying women.

"It doesn't make it hurt any less and worst of all I miss him so much" Tsunade said through her tears.

"I miss him to" agreed Shizune , crying for the absent blond herself "But i'm sure where ever he is he's happy" finished Shizune wiping away her tears with a sad smile on her face.

"I hope your right" replied Tsunade.**(AN: Shizune is the only one who knows about Tsunade's true self)**

* * *

**Unknown Hideout**

Nine figure stood around in a dark cave when one spoke apparently the leader.

"It seems we have finally located the nine tails jinchuuriki after three years" said Pain .

"Realy its amazing he could hide from us so long" spoke Itachi in a monotone voice not really caring but inwardly surprised.

"Yes it is" replied Pain " Now Itachi and Kisame you are to capture the nine tails jinchuuriki , while Deidara and Sasori are to confront his partner Sasuke Uchiha and make sure he does not interfere" finished Pain as the for mentioned members nodded.

"'What about us Leader-sama" asked Hdian not wanting to be left out.

"ah yes you and Kakuzu will go after the eight tails jinchuuriki " answered Pain as the six mentioned members disappeared , and when they were gone a figure appeared behind Pain , Kanon and zetsu.

"I see the pawns were sent out" said the now revealed Madara.

"Yes Madara-sama everything is going according to your plan" relpied Pain in a monotone voice.

"I can see that now I have a special mission for you , I want you to find Salamander Honzo's body" replied Madara.

"May I ask why , and shouldn't we be worried about the two tails cat Nibi after all you said that she has a direct contract withthe God of Death and with her former containers body disappearing after the sealing a few months ago shouldn't we be worried" asked Pain

"Don't worry about the Nibi i'll take care of it , and as for your first question I have made a deal with Danzo , I give him Honzo's body and he give's me some sensitive information" answered Madara and Pain knew not to ask any more questions.

While off to the side Konan was thinking "I have to report to jiriaya sensei that Madara and Danzo are trading information"

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village Training grounds **

Natsumi , Hanabi and Kanakoall lay on the ground panting with cuts and bruises all over there body. Yugao had put them through hell testing all there abilities to the limit and then pushing them even further.

"Now today was an easy day because I was just testing your abilities" spoke Yugao making the three girls grown in displeasure. "And tomorrow will get on to your real training" finished Yugao with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"What the hell you call that easy , I have never been through so much pain in my life " Natsumi said with disbelief in her voice.

"What can't take the hard training little girl" asked Hanabi smirking at the red haired girl , already being accustom to this kind of training from her father.

"I didn't say I couldn't take it and why are you calling me a little girl when i'm older than you" asked Natsumi glaring at the blue haired girl.

"I meant mentally of course" replied Hanabi smirking at her.

"Thats enough , if you two don't stop fighting i'm never going to let you go on any missions" Yugao said , in a threatening voice.

"yea sensei" they both said at the same time and then glared at each other as Kanako just sighed at her teammates antics.

"Dismissed" said Yugao smiling at the teens retreating backs , as much as she wanted to hate Natsumi for her families actions , she just couldn't the girl reminded her to much of Naruto to hate her.

* * *

**AN: **Wow longest chapter to date and I really put a lot of work in to this chapter so I hope you guys my readers like it and as always review and tell me what you think , now I want to adress somethings

1. As of now Naruto's harem consists of Mizukage , Yakumo , Shion , Yugito , Konan , Yugao , Hana and Natsumi.

2. As for the poll the Mizukage won by a land slide , but i'm going to keep the poll up and who ever comes in second with get the next lemon with naruto.

3. I decided to reveal Tsunade's true intention alot early than I planned because alot of people have asked me for an explanation on Tsunade's action.

4. I have decided to give Naruto a summoning contract , but not just any summoning contract , one that allows him to summon hollows from Gillian to Adjuchas to Vasto lorde to Arrancar and I would like to thank Wyrtha for the idea of using summoning contracts.

5.

* * *

**Now i would like to reply to all the people that reviewed last chapter**

**adidas1337**

Well I have already added Natsumi there is just no way i'm adding Kushina because when I think about Naruto and Kushina together it makes me think about me and my own mother together and that just grosses me out dude , anyways I hope you like my reasoning behind Tsunade's action and to be honest I wasn't planning on revealing her true intentions until far latter in the story but sense some people didn't like the way I had Tsunade being evil I decided to reveal it know.

**baadshah007**

I know I need to work on my grammar and i'll try as hard as I can , anyways thanks for the review and sorry but Naruto's never going to join back with the Uzumaki clan or konoha but they might strike up an alliance in the future.

**Elemental Dragon Swordman**

Thanks for reviewing and yeah i decided to add Natsumi hope you liked the way I added her.

**jenny5961**

Yeah I know I need a beta but I hope there aren't that many mistakes in this chapter and thanks for reviewing.

**Elia950**

Thanks for reviewing and thanks for giving me some good reason why I should have added Natsumi and I have to say your review was one of the big reasons I added Natsumi.

**bleacher**

Well thanks for reviewing again and while I will not have Naruto just walk into the Leaf village and kill everyone , I will have him deal blows to the leaf witch he as already done one time when he told the Mizukage the Hokage lied to her making Mei hate the Leaf village.

**AnimeFreak4eva378**

Well thanks for the compliment and to be honest I think I could have done better with the cat fight , but glad you like it. As for Mei , I hope I satisfied you with her role in this chapter , also thanks for the encouragement about my chapter and I feel that i'm improving my skill with each new chapter I write

**daniel 29**

Wow I never noticed that and it is kind of amusing that I accidentally did and of course thanks for reviewing.

**Wyrtha**

Well thanks for the review and I have decided on Naruto's summoning contract and after a lot of thinking i've decided to use hollows for Naruto's summoning contract , while it isn't very original it is very Rare and I plan to make it work . Also I would like to thank you for bringing up this subject because summoning contracts add a whole new element to the story that I would have never thought of.

Well i hope that the little sence a gave Tsunade cleared up your questions but if it didn't don't worry more will be explained about Tsunade in later chapters. As for Hinata well i'm not putting her in the harem for a couple of reasons one almost every time I read a Naruto harem story and Hinata's in she become like the main girl or she gets with Naruto first or Naruto pays special attention to her and that kind of gets on my nerves , two i'm going to have Hinata play a different role in the story and its a real vital role and she can't play that role if shes paired up with Naruto . Now I would like to tell you that i'm not against NaruHina pairings it's just that I don't want to make my story generic by adding her and I want to be original. I hope you keep reading my story even though I am not adding Hinata.


	7. Kakashi revealed and Harem Discovery

**AN:**Well hello to all my readers and I Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing

Disclaimer; I own nothing because if I did Naruto would have a harem

Now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 8 Kakashi's True Intentions and Discovery of The Harem**

**Hidden Leaf Village Hokage's office early morning**

Four people stood in front of the Hokage's desk. They were team Kakashi consisting of Kakashi , Sakura, Sai and Yamoto . They had been called into the Hokage's office for a mission.

"I bet your wondering why I called you in here for" rhetorically asked Tsunade "Well I have a special mission for you" finished Tsunade. Kakashi glared at the Hokage with his one eye.

"what kind of mission" asked Kakashi spitefully , hating even being in the presences of the woman who banished his student's.

"Watch your tone jonin" demanded the Hokage glaring right back at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei is sorry it's just he's a little stressed about are last mission" explained Sakura not wanting Tsunade to punish Kakashi again.

"Well anyway the mission is to escort a diplomat to the Hidden Cloud village" Tsunade finally said. "You will meet up with the Leaf village diplomat at the village gate's in one hour and under no circumstances are you to embarrasses the Leaf village" explained Tsunade waving them out.**(AN: I bet your wondering Kakashi's role in my story and why he was talking to Gaara in the first chapter , well it will all be explained eventually)**

* * *

**Hour later at the village gate's**

The four ninja stood waiting for the charge talking.

"So Sakura I was reading an antimony book and it said that male dicks are as big as there testosterone levels , so yours must be huge" asked Sai with a fake smile , **(AN:I don't know if this is true but it sounded funny)**

"Well yeah that's right.............wait a minute SAI YOU ASS" yelled Sakura hitting Sai on the head "I can't believe you would Say something like that"

"Well how big is yours" asked a new voice.

"I DON"T HAVE A FUCKING DICK" yelled Sakura spinning around to face the person , seeing a young women dressed in a formal blue dress and high heels.

"Hi you must be the diplomat , we are the team escorting you to the Cloud village" cut in Kakashi wanting to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Yes i'm , my names Sanoko shibe" the young women said politely.

"Well I guess we better head out" Yamoto said speaking for the first time all day.

* * *

**Unknown location **

Two figures stood in front of each other

"Danzo , here is Honzo's body" said Madara dropping the body in front of Danzo.

"Yea and here is the information I promised you" replied Danzo handing Madara a scroll.

And in the next second both figures vanished not wanting to be in each others presences any longer than they had to.

* * *

**Hidden Mist Village**

Naruto and Mei were both sitting in her room the next morning in an awkward silence.

"About last night......what really happened" asked Naruto standing up and facing Mei.

"I-I don't know what came over me" replied Mei looking down at the floor "Its just that I really Like you and i've never felt this way before and I think I might even love you" finished Mei in a quit voice.

"And I like you too Mei but what happened last night wasn't supost to happen , at least not the way it did" naruto said looking away from the redhead in shame "I mean it was your first time it should have been special"

"What are you talking about last night might not have happened how we planned it to , but it was still the best night of my life" Mei said with a content smile on her beautiful face.

"......." Naruto said nothing still not looking at her.

"Unless you regret sleeping with me" Mei said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"No of course I don't regret it , it's just that I think were moving to fast" replied Naruto taking seat next to her and wiping away some of the tears running down Mei's face.

"Really , you mean that" asked Mei looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes and he nodded.

"So what are we know" asked the blond.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend" answered Mei immediately smiling.

"Its not that simple" replied the blond " your a Kage and i'm a jinchuuriki , one that a lot of people are after "

Mei didn't get a chance to reply because there was a knock at the door.

"Mei , you have a lot of explaining to do after what you put the nice young gentleman I set you up with through" said an elderly voice from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute grandmother" replied Mei panicking and looking around frantically. "hide Naruto-kun before...."

"And you can explain about the boy in your room to" cut in her grandmother.

"what are you talking about" asked Mei trying to play it cool , and Naruto shook his head.

"Mei we've been found out stop making it worse and lets just tell her the truth" Naruto said and Mei nodded smiling an uneasy smile.

"Your right , lets just get this over with" said Mei walking over to the door and opening it.

An hour later after the three were now sitting in Mei's grandmother's kitchen and after the two finished explaining the whole situation to he , Mei's grandmother said.

"Let me get this straight you are the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed beast , you and your friend got banished and are looking for allies to help your cause also you are starting a clan" asked Mei's grandmother and Naruto nodded.

"And you fell in love with Naruto-san and want to be apart of his clan and help his cause right" asked Mei's grandmother looking at Mei and seeing her nod.

"And finally you blow off the arrogant guy as you described him , to go sleep with Naruto" she asked and Mei nodded again.

"Well then are you going to be his first wife" asked Mei's grandmother in a serious tone.

"WHAT" both Mei and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Well you said that you were starting a new clan , that means you need a harem of at least three girls , and the only way I will approve of Mei being with you is if she's your first wife" replied Mei's grandmother answering there unasked question.

**"**But we haven't even found a way to make it work" Naruto said confused.

"If you to really love each other you will find away to make it work" replied Mei's grandmother smiling fondly at the two "And besides i'm just glad that Mei finally found some body . because I was starting to think she was going to end up like me all alone"

"GRANDMOTHER , don't make me look desperate" screamed Mei glaring at her grandmother.

"She's right Mei-chan" Naruto said , and then notice Mei glaring at him add "about if we love each other we will find away to make it work"

"Yeah I agree with that" Mei said smiling "but what about the part about multiple wives" asked Mei dangerously looking at the blond.

"Do you have anyone else in mind to be your wife grandson-in-law" asked Mei's grandmother making the situation worse.

"Well......" started Naruto but was cut off.

"You do don't you" asked Mei alittle hurt.

"I love you Mei-chan and I promise it will work out" replied the blond taking her hand in his.

"Okay , just give me sometime to get uset to the idea" said the Mizukage

"Okay I have to go back to the tower anyway , so i'll see you later" asked the blond in an unsure voice.

"You better Naruto-kun" replied the redhead giving him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Cold , alone , afraid , disoriented , Nashua were only some of the terrible feeling the she felt. she did not know how long she had been there but it had to be a while. Worst of all she had no idea where she was and was just floating in some unknown space . Is this hell she thought , then she heard a faint voice .

"Yuuuuuugito" whispered the voice , she could barley here it and when she tried to speak she found . f that she could not.

"Yugitooo" the voice said again and she felt like it was getting closer , but still could not speak for some reason.

"Yugito" the voice said again and it felt familiar to her for some reason

"YUGITO" the voice screamed suddenly coming from right in front of her and she recognized the voice as the Nibi , but how she thought , wasn't Nibi taken away from her.

"It's okay Yugito i'm transmitting my thoughts to you through are old connection , now listen I don't have much time" said the now identified Nibi.

"You have a chances to live granted to you by the God of Death but , but it will cost you" said the Nibi waiting to let what she said sneak in "You have to connect your mind to the person you were destined to fall in love with"

Yugito was frozen stiff with happiness , she had a chance to live and she had a chances at love , something she always wanted but never had.

"But you have to become a slave to that person" finished the Nibi " Now to i'm going to show you a picture of the man you would have fell in love with if you had not been captured by the Akatsuki and after I show you the picture I want you to concentrate on him and try to make a connection"

The Nibi then put a picture in her head witch was of a man with spiky blond hair , gorgeous blue eyes , and three whiskered marks on each of his cheeks. She then concentrated on him for about 5 minute's but nothing happened.

"It's okay , it might take you some time to make a connection but don't give up , also his name Naruto remember it" said the Nibi "and one more thing before I go once you get out you better COME SAVE ME" yelled the Nibi.

And then she was alone again , but this time she had a goal and she would not stop until she reached it.

* * *

**Hidden Cloud Village gate's**

After running all day Team Kakashi had finally reached the gate's of the Hidden Cloud Village.

"So this is the Cloud village" asked sai in a monotone voice not impressed in the least.

"I can't believe how many mountains the village is surrounded by" Sakura said in a mad mood having to deal with Sai stupid comments and Having to climb so many mountains.

"It's the village's natural defences and makes it even harder to invade" Yamoto said "but we don't have time to sit and talk about...."

"Thats right you need to get me to the Raikage's office" cut in Sanoko.

"She's right lets go" Kaskashi said and started walking through the gate's flashing the Guards the registrationform with the rest following his lead , but were suddenly stopped by the appearance of three ninja .

"Halt" said the apparent leader of the group a blond haired girl with big breast.

"We are here escorting are diplomat to the Raikage" Kakashi said.

"We know and we're here to escort you to a Hotal because the Raikage is out of the village at this moment , i'm Karui and my teammates are Samui and Omoi" replied the brown skinned girl.

"I see well then shall we be on are way" asked Kakashi as they all started walking to the Raikage's office. While they were walking Yamoto whispered to Kakashi

"I don't think they trust the Leaf village that much Kakashi-sempai" Yamoto said

"No it's not that , I think it's because the Raikage is the supreme commander of the alliance" replied back Kakashi

"Well the Raikage want be back for another two days he is meeting with the Tsuchikage at this moment in the Hidden Rock village" replied Omoi answering there unasked question , only to get hit in the head by Karui.

"You idiot don't just give out random information like that" Karui said glaring at Omoi.

"Well it looked like the wanted to know God woman" replied Omoi back

"Pff what ever" replied back Karui , causing Samui to sigh at her teammates actions

"Aren't you a lively bunch , I wonder witch one of you three has the biggest dick" wonder Sai out loud looking at the three members of team Samui , causing Omoi to drop to the ground laughing holding his sides.

"Are you calling me a man you pale skinned freak" screamed Karui outraged

"Yemffmmm...." Sai tried to say only to have his mouth covered by Sakura.

"Don't mind him , he says random things sometime he doesn't mean anything by it" replied Sakura

"Okay just make sure it doesn't happen again" demanded Samui giving Karui a look that said let it go and then glaring at Omoi causing him to stop laughing.

The rest of team Kakashi let out a sigh of relief that team Samui let it go.

While off tho the side Sanoko was smirking things were going as planned , you see Sanoko is really one of Danzo's root members and her job is to kill Kakashi. The reason why Danzo wants Kakashi dead it because he suspects Kakashi of being a traitor and evidences shows that Kakashi is planning a coup d'etat .

* * *

**Tower**

Shion was pissed first Naruto pretty much ditched her to go spend time with the brown haired witch Yakumo and listening to her brag all day about kissing him. But now come to find out that instead of coming to her right after the date with Yakumo , he goes and spends time with another girl.

"I can't believe he would not come see me his fiance before he sees some other girl" thought Shion waiting at the front door for Naruto to come home "He better make it up to me when he gets back" and right after finishing that thought Naruto walks through the front door .

Seeing the blond Shion immediately runs to him and embraces him in a hug , Naruto being caught by surprise hugs the girl back.

"Shion-chan whats wrong" asked the blond in a concerned voice noticing she was starting to cry.

"Naru-kun don't you love me" asked Shion now openly crying in to his shoulder.

"Of course I do" replied the blond in a soft voice putting his hand under her chin and bringing her face up to look into her eyes while thinking "Well Mei's grandmother did say I would need multiple wives" before bringing her into a kiss.

Shion for her part was shocked , was Naruto really kissing her and after pinching herself and realizing that this was real started kissing back.

Naruto noticing Shion was finally responding deepened the kiss bringing his hands lower to rest on her ass , then giving it a little squeeze making Shion moan into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss for air and letting go of each other , Naruto and Shion now stood looking at each other before Shion spoke.

"So does this mean you accept my feelings for you naru-kun , because if you do why did you kiss Yakumo" asked the blond girl unsure of what to feel.

"Because I love you both" replied the blond smiling at the her.

"Ho could you love us both" asked Shion a little more force full this time.

"I don't know how , but I know I do" replied Naruto leaning closer to her for another kiss.

"Well because of your dream of starting your own clan I knew I would have to share you , but that doesn't mean I have to like it" replied Shion letting the blond kiss her and grabbing his hands and putting them back on her ass , mumbling through the kiss that she liked them there.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village Training grounds**

Yugao and her team were training hard as usual and she found out a lot about her new, like how that Natsumi was a strong genjutsu user with a lot of speed , Hanabi was a heavy taijutsu user and knew some medical ninjutsu , finally Kanako was a kenjutsu type like herself. It was around the end of the day and they had been practising sense 5 in the morning so she thought it was time to call it quits.

"Well team hit has been along day , but the good news is that we get to go on are first official mission together tomorrow so I will see you at the Hokage's office at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning" Yugao said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving three exhausted genin.

"Hard ass" muttered Natsumi panting before collapsing on the ground.

"Don't insult Yugao-sensei you no talent loser" Hanabi said glaring at Natumi.

"Please you know it's true" Natsumi said to exhausted to argue with the blue haired girl.

"Come on girls haven't you to got tired of fighting yet" asked Kanako.

"NO" both girls shouted at the same time.

"Fine be that way" huffed Kanako and then getting a devious look on her face "So do you have any boys you like"

"No" replied Hanabi frowning "I don't have time for boys"

"What about you Natsumi" asked Kanako looking to the redhead and noticing her blush and smirked.

"Well I kind of have this boy I really like but I can't see him until he comes to get me" replied Natsumi with a blush adoring her cheeks and a dazed look in her eyes thinking about her oni-chan coming and sweeping her off her feet , but making sure not to give away any details.

"Oh how romantic you don't mind if I steal him from you" asked Kanako smiling and noticing Natsumi glare at her added "I was jocking" while thinking i'll steal him only if he's hot.**(AN: Kanako is just a flirt , and not evil nor does she have any thing against Natsumi)**

"Whatever i must go father is probably expecting me home about now" Hanabi said running of in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

"Yeah , I guess I should go too" replied Natsumi walking off as well.

* * *

**With Yugao**

Yugao hand just reached her apartment after training the girls and while opening the door noticed a piece of paper pinned to to it and a smile spread across her face, quickly grabbing the piece of paper and going in to her apartment.

After making sure the door was locked she sat on her couch and read the letter.

To my sweet Yugao

Alot of things happen and I apologize for taking so long to write back , but know I miss you every day were apart. So here is a poem of my love for you.

Dearest, let these roses  
In their purity,  
Be a present symbol  
Of my love for thee.  
Underneath the blossom  
Thorns are sure to grow;  
Take heed lest you touch them,  
They would pain you so!  
Ah! my faults like thorns are,  
But cannot they be  
Hidden 'neath the flower  
Of my love for thee?

I hope you liked the poem I wrote for you

Love Naruto

After reading the letter , she held it to her heart feeling the love he had for her in every word he wrote.

You see ever sense Naruto banishment Naruto and Yugao have been writing letter to each other.

After a few minute's Yugao stood up and walked to her bed room. Then pulling a box out from under her bed where she kept every letter Naruto wrote her and added the new one to the collection.

Then she started writing a letter back to him.

* * *

**An:**Well finally finished this chapter and now I would like to address a couple of things.

1 The Harem list witch consists of Mizukage , Yakumo , Shion , Yugito , Konan , Yugao , Hana , Natsumi and ???.

2 I finally gave Yugito some screen time and don't worry i'm only making Naruto and Yugito Master and Slave in title only , that and Yugito calling Naruto Master sounds kind of sexy.

3 I'm probably going to add Killer Bee next chapter and I know he's a rapper and I suck at rapping so I was wondering should I try and have Killer Bee rap or should I have him talk normally.

4 I have exams Tuesday-Friday so if I do post another chapter it will probably be short.

As always review and tell me what you think,

**

* * *

**

**Now I would like to reply to all of my reviewers.**

**TaMa Sensei**

Wow thanks for the complement and I will definatly continue writing

**baadshah007**

Well that's an interesting idea and I guess I could play around with it , thanks for the suggestion and thanks for reviewing.

**Elemental Dragon Swordman**

Glad you like the way I added Natsumi , and just wait to see how I have her react when she find out Yugao her sensei love her oni-chan.

**Legendary Chikyuu-jin**

Well i'm glad you like my story and think its original , and about the incest part yes I have sister but she's six and besides Natsumi is Naruto's half sister witch is like a cousin and in japan and in the Naruto universe it's common to marry your cousin in a clan , how else do you explain why all Hyuuga's look a like. Also thanks for reviewing.

**Wyrtha**

Well I always take the suggestions of my reviewers seriously and yes i've read two stories with Naruto using Hollows as summons. I am also so glad you respect my opinion about Hinata and I glad you continued reading my story.

Ans about Tsunade , the idea you had could still happen because Naruto will hate Tsunade and Tsunade will act like she hates him.

**Elia950**

Thanks for the complement and thanks for reviewing.

**daniel 29**

Thanks for correcting me on Konan's name , I don't even know why I was spelling it Kanon and Thanks for reviewing.

**Rivan9000**

Well I would have to agree with you there and that's exactly what I plan to do.

And Thanks for reviewing.

**XP 1228**

Thanks for the complement and thanks for reviewing.

**Dark Insomniacs**

Well i'm glad you thinks i'm doing a good job with the flow of the story and thanks for reviewing.

**lindon2**

Glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing.

**bleacher**

I'm honored that you consider my story one of your favorites and I'm glad you like the summoning contract idea I came up with. As for how Natsumi won being added , well it was because of a couple of reasons , one no one was openly against it , two alot of people wanted me to add her and gave good reasons , three I felt she would fit perfectly and I could do alot with her character.

And as for not making it clear on what the Uzumaki clan did , I did that on purpose to give the story a little mystery , but don't worry it will be explained evauntauly.

And thanks for reviewing.

**AnimeFreak4eva378**

Glad you liked the fight between Naruto and Mei but as you can see it wasn't quite over yet. As for the lemon I thought it sucked personily but every time I went to go back and fix it I drew a blank on what to fix so I finally just said fuck it and left it how it is now , but I will try to make a better lemon next but it won't be for a couple of chapters.

As for Hana i'm sorry but I can't add every girl to the harem at the same time and I have already chose which 5 girls I'm focusing on first witch are Mei , Shion , Yakumo , Yugao , and Natsumi . then I chose the next girls I,m going to focus on next witch are Yugito and Konan , and finally I will focus on Hana and any other girls I decide to add but I promise to add Hana before any new girls , thats the best I can do for now I hope you understend.

And as always thanks for reviewing.


End file.
